solo tú
by moon of the shadows
Summary: Las malas experiencias en la vida pueden crear desconfianza en uno mismo, pero todo lo malo del pasado te va preparando para lo que se te tenia destinado
1. Chapter 1

Solo tu

1.- Inicio de clases

-Setsuna tu no me puedes hacer eso, sabes que no me gusta estar solo el primer día de clases  
-lo siento Haruka, las vacaciones con mis padres se extendieron un piquito y ya no conseguí boletos para regresar a Tokio todos los vuelos están llenos, mis padres ya hablaron a la escuela para informar que llego en dos semanas  
-Setsuna te voy a extrañar mucho  
-Mi querida Haruka, me imagino que extrañaras que yo aleje a todas esas locas que andan tras de ti  
-pues déjame decirte que si, además eres mi amiga y siempre te extraño  
-no te preocupes hay tienes a Eriol  
-¡tu novio! Sabes que me odia y además no es lo mismo que tenerte a ti  
-claro que no te odia, solo esta celoso de que pase mas tiempo con tigo y...  
- que le gane en todas las competencias y que sea más guapo que él-Haruka estaba con una sonrisa recordando la cara del novio de Setsuna cuando la veía con ella  
-presumida  
-no, claro que no  
,bueno te dejo mis padre tiene que hablar  
-si, te cuidas  
Haruka salió de su departamento durante todo el recorrido estuvo planeando su día ya que tenia que hacer algo para no aburrirse en la escuela, (En la escuela nadie sabia que era una chica bueno solo una cuantas lo sabían) cuando llego a la escuela todo fue igual que los años anteriores, las chicas ya lo estaban esperando en el estacionamiento para comenzar a hostigarlo con todo tipo de preguntas. Por primera ves agradeció que Eriol llegara a hablar con ella y la lograra sacara de inmediato de todas esa chicas locas  
-por que lo hiciste?  
-que cosa?  
-Ayudarme a salir con vida del estacionamiento  
-Hable con Setsuna y me explico que se conocen desde pequeños y que a ti te quiere como a un hermano y te pido me disculpes por mi comportamiento pero es que me ponía celoso de que ella pasara mas tiempo con tigo que con migo.  
-ah no te preocupes pero, esa era la única razón por la que te comportabas así con migo?  
-Pues si, la verdad es que todos en la escuela te admiramos eres un gran atleta y de no ser por ti el equipo no seria nada.-Eriol sin querer había alimentado el ego de Haruka hablando de sus cualidades  
-creo que me comienzas a caer bien  
-por cierto que clase tienes?  
-Música  
-bueno que te valla bien  
-ok gracias-Haruka se fue al salón de Música, para su sorpresa era el único en el salón, al parecer había llegado temprano faltaban 15 minutos para que diera inicio la clase. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y Haruka ya estaba aburrido, decidió ir a dar una vuelta; tantas eran sus ganas de salir de esas cuatro paredes y respirar aire fresco que no se dio cuneta de que enfrente de la puerta se encontraba alguien parado y solo reacciono cuando sintió que tropezaba con alguien, la otra persona estuvo apunto de caer pero le dio tiempo a Haruka de sostenerla por el brazo.  
-disculpa no te había visto  
-descuida yo también estaba distraída-Haruka tenia frente a una chica de lindos ojos azules y cabello que imitaba al mar en color, con una linda sonrisa la cual sumergió a Haruka en una dimensión muy apartada de donde se encontraba en la cual tenia paz y serenidad.  
-hey Haruka- a lo lejos del pasillo se escuchaban los gritos de una chica.- Haruka!!!- el rostro de Haruka se ensombreció al reconocer a la chica  
-bueno, gusto en conocerte, nos vemos luego-Haruka estaba lista para salir corriendo pero una mano la detuvo  
-espera puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-ja ya la hiciste no?-Haruka esbozo una sonrisa coquta y muy linda la cual le gusto a la chica-te parece si platicamos en otro lado- Haruka no espero la respuesta y comenzó a jalar a la chica de ojos azules para que la siguiera. Cuando se encontraban en los jardines de la escuela Haruka se detuvo en una zona despejada donde se encontraba un árbol y brindaba una linda sombra  
-Disculpa que te jalera pero...  
-no querías ver a tu novia???- le pregunto la chica mostrandole una linda sonrisa  
-ella no es mi novia-Haruka se puso serio-disculpa mi descortesía soy Haruka Tenoh-extendiéndole la mano a la chica la cual retribuye el gesto  
-un gusto Michiru Kaioh  
-bonito nombre, como ya te dije mucho gusto; Mm. cual era tu pregunta?-Haruka había recordado que Michiru quería preguntarle algo antes de que la jalara  
-Bueno solo quería preguntarte si ese era el salón de música  
-0_o lo siento-Haruka estaba apenada por haber jalado a Michiru-si, ese era el salón discúlpame por traerte hasta aquí  
-no te preocupes  
-Haruka...por que ...saliste...corriendo?-la vos tras de Haruka sonaba agitada y cuando Haruka se dio la vuelta vio que era la misma que le había hablado en el pasillo  
-Scarlet ¿qué quieres?-Haruka había dejado su tono dulce y gentil con el que le hablaba a Michiru para tomar uno hostil y arrogante  
-primer día de clases y ya me estas engañando????- Scarlet tenia una sonrisa a pesar de la forma de comportarse de Haruka  
-¿qué? Yo no soy igual que tu. Scarlet mejor vete con las taradas que tienes por amigas y déjame en paz ¿quieres?-Haruka se mostraba mas molesto  
-bueno pero antes dos cosas  
-¿qué?  
-tu y yo tenemos que hablar y ¿quien es ella?-Scarlet mostraba cierto recelo al referirse a Michiru y barriéndola con la mirada.  
-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar y te pido que cuando te refieras a ella lo hagas de una forma correcta-Scarlet no le insistió pero si le dirigió la palabra a Michiru  
-Scarlet Honasaki, espero que no te metas con Haruka, él ya tiene dueña ¿ok?.-sin decir ninguna palabra mas se alejo dejando a Michiru desconcertada por al actitud tan infantil y a Haruka muy enojado.  
-dueña??? Soy un perro o que??? -Haruka estaba avergonzada con Michiru por la escena que acababa de ver- por favor disculpa el mal rato  
-no te preocupes. Creo que te quiere mucho. Es un poco posesiva -Michiru volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, pero en la cara de Haruka no se podía ver ningún tipo de expresión  
-estamos en la misma clase nos vamos? Ya va a empezar  
-si claro.

Durante un rato se habían quedado callados, pero los demás volteaban a verlos y hacían comentando, cosas que no lograban escuchar bien, en su mayoría eran las chicas las que los veían.

-Veo que tienes a muchas chicas tras de ti  
-bueno la verdad es que tu también eres muy bonita  
-¿también?-Haruka se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, Michiru estaba divertida por la situación  
-Je, je lo siento sonó muy ególatra ¿verdad?-sin darse cuenta llegaron al salón de clases

2.-Quiero saber mas de ti  
durante la clase de música la profesora presento a Michiru a todo el grupo y le indico sentarse frente la banca de Haruka lo cual no le causo ninguna gracia a Scarlet, en cuanto termino de acomodar sus cosas Haruka acerco su banca y le comenzó a hacer platica.  
- que clase extracurricular tienes?  
-la verdad ninguna, tu cual me sugieres?  
-pues depende que te guste, en la escuela vas a encontrar de todo  
-pues me encanta la natación, es mi deporte favorito, lo practico desde los 3 años  
-espero que te inscribas, el equipo femenil necesita mucha ayuda y tu eres buena  
-como puedes decir eso si no me as visto nadar  
-para saber si una persona es buena en algo no es necesario verla, simplemente hay que escucharla hablar sobre el tema-a Michiru le gusto su forma de hablar  
-y tu en que en cual estas?  
-en atletismo  
-mmm, me imagino que eres el capitán ¿verdad?  
-je, quien te dijo?-Haruka bajo la cabeza apenado  
-después de ver como corriste en la mañana no necesito que nadie me lo diga  
-no me lo recuerdes en verdad lo siento  
-Sr. Tenoh Sri. Kaioh guarden silencio-Haruka y Michiru voltearon y vieron que todos se los quedaron viendo y se sonrojaron, pero Haruka no se quedo así y siguió platicando con Michiru hasta que cansaron a la maestra.  
-Sr. Tenoh al piano  
-pero por que profesora?-Haruka se saco de onda pues nunca le pedían que pasara a tocar y menos de esa forma  
-por no poner atención a mi clase y hacer caso omiso de mis advertencias-la maestra sonaba molesta. Michiru no pudo suprimir una sonrisita provocada por la cara que ponía Haruka.  
-Sri. Kaioh como creo que le gusta la idea usted también pase al frente de la clase tome un instrumento para acompañar a Tenoh- Haruka estaba feliz ya que la profesora sin querer se había desquitado de Michiru por burlarse, Michiru se levanto para tomar un violín que estaba en el salón, la profesora les dijo que tocaran la melodía Air de Bach, cuando la comenzaron a tocar todos se quedaron anonadados por la forma de tocar pues el sonido de ambos instrumentos se formaban en uno solo, cuando terminaron de tocar solo se quedaron viendo con una gran sonrisa provocada por los aplausos y felicitaciones de la profesora y de la mayoría de sus compañeros que estaban encantados. Scarlet se veía disgustada por la reacción de sus compañeros ante la forma de tocar de Michiru.

Las clases siguientes pasaron tranquilas, Haruka y Michiru platicaban de todo lo que les gustaba hacer. durante los cambios de aula seguían platicando y eso causaba los celos de las chicas entre ellas Scarlet que no dejaba de ocasionar tropiezos r0;ocasionalesr1; con Michiru para poder pegarle o empujarla. Para su mala suerte Haruka se daba cuenta y quitaba a Michiru para que no la lastimaran.  
-Haruka  
-mm?  
-por que te comportas tan mal con Scarlet-Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela observando la parte de Tokio que se podía ver, Haruka había convenido a Michiru de que se quedaran en la escuela ya que sus clases se habían suspendido por una junta de profesores  
-se que me porte mal, pero el solo verla me pone de malas  
-por que te pone de malas?  
-Michiru eres muy persistente y observadora ¿verdad?  
-eso que quiere decir?  
-bueno la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar del tema, no me arruines el bonito día-Haruka termino con su sonrisa  
-ok, te puede preguntar otra cosa  
-si no tiene nada que ver con Scarlet con gusto  
-por que tienes una reputación de casanova incorregible?-Haruka puso una cara divertida y tardo en contestar, Michiru sonrió,  
-cuando llegue a la escuela, se me dio por coquetear con todas las niñas-Michiru volteo a verlo  
-y quien te quito esa costumbre? por que no recuerdo que coquetearas con migo, o por lo menos no me di cuenta-  
-bueno la verdad es que solo me gustaba ver como se sonrojaban cuando me acercaba a ella o cuando se les olvidaba lo que estaban haciendo y solo me miraban como si estuvieran dormidas, pero gracias a dos personitas se me a estado quitando; en cuanto a ti, tu no eres como las demás o por lo menos no me lo pareciste cuando te vi  
-y que impresión te di?- Michiru mostraba interés ante al platica  
-bueno las demás siempre me dieron la impresión de que eran muy superficiales, que solo les importaban las cosas banales de la vida y sin sentido, todo eso lo podia ver en su mirada y la verdad no me equivocaba; en cuanto a ti en tu mirada pude ver mucha ternura, un brillo que no había visto en otra persona, de cierta forma también vi melancolía, tristeza  
- veo que no soy la única observadora-Michiru bajo la mirada  
-por que......-Haruka fue interrumpido por una tercera persona  
-Jóvenes tengo que pedirles me muestren su permisa para estar aquí-el oficial se detuvo al reconocer al joven que tenia enfrente-Tenoh que haces aquí, tu mejor que nadie sabes que esta prohibido el acceso a esta zona para los alumnos, si el director se da cuenta, no solo tu estarás castigado sino yo también  
- si lo se pero estar aquí me tranquiliza y se puede ver parte del mar desde aquí-  
-bueno dejare que te quedes un rato mas en compañía de-el oficial se acerco a Haruka- es tu nueva novia?-el oficial no quería que Michiru escuchar cosa que fue en vano  
-No ella es una amiga, lo dejo para que siga con su trabajo ya nos vamos-Haruka se había sonrojado, tomo la mano de Michiru y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de las escaleras, pero se detuvo para hablar con el oficial  
-quien le dijo que estábamos aquí?  
- no la conozco pero se fue rumbo al estacionamiento  
- gracias- a Haruka no le agrado mucho la repuesta por lo que comenzó a caminar mas rápido sin soltar a Michiru.  
-por que le preguntaste eso?  
-él sabe que me gusta subir, pero solo los viernes, así que alguien vio que subimos y le dijo para que nos reportaran, pero no contaba con que me llevo bien con él.- Haruka finalizo su explicación con una sonrisa, Michiru estaba sorprendida con sus cambios de animo. Haruka seguía llevando de la mano a Michiru rumbo al estacionamiento, Haruka esbozo una sonrisa al ver que alguien ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto ya que la única que lo hacia era Setsuna  
-por que no me dijiste que habías llegado?- la sonrisa se le borro al distinguir la silueta-¿qué diablos haces en mi coche?  
-quien pensaste que era? Ha ya se quien ¿ cómo me puedes confundir con ella?  
-tienes razón si se entera que te confundí con ella no me lo perdonaría-la vos de Haruka era fría y su mirada parecía una flecha que traspasaba a Scarlet-te pregunte que haces en mi auto-Haruka se acordó de lo que le dijo el oficial -me imagino que tu fuiste la que le dijo al oficial que estábamos en la azotea del edificio ¿o me equivoco?  
-No, no te equivocas, ¿¡me quieres decir que haces tu de la mano de Kaioh!?-Scarlet veía con enojo y enfado sus manos entrelazadas. Ante la incomoda situación Michiru comenzó a soltar la mano de Haruka, pero se lo impidió sujetándola mas fuerte pero sin lastimarla, ese contacto la hacia tranquilizar de cierta forma  
-creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
-Haruka no quiero tener problemas con ella, se ve que la traes loquita-Michiru sonreía divertida de las caras que hacia Scarlet, eso hacia que a Haruka se le olvidara su enojo- mira ya es tarde, que te parece si la llevas a su casa y nos vemos mañana, yo me voy caminando mi casa no esta lejos.  
- estas loca si piensas que te voy a dejar irte sola, yo te pedí que te quedaras con migo y no pienso dejar que te vallas sola, además Scarlet tiene chofer- a Haruka no le importaba que aa chica la escuchara, no estaba de acuerdo en llevarla a sus casa, si ni siquiera quería que tocara su auto menos que fuera a su lado pero Michiru puso una mirada muy linda a la cual no podía negarle nada.  
-esta bien la llevo a su casa pero tu me acompañas y no acepto un no- ella accedió- Scarlet  
es tarde por petición de una amiga hoy te llevare a tu casa- su tono era de mala gana  
-Claro pero... ¿ella también va?-Scarlet se refería a Michiru con desprecio y el que Haruka ayudara a Michiru a centrarse en la parte trasera del coche no ayudo mucho.  
-claro, no la pienso dejar sola nada mas para llevarte a tu casa ¿qué creías?  
-claro, en estos momentos puedes tener a cualquier niña tonta a tu lado. Como te distanciaste con tu novia-  
-si lo dices por ti créeme que no me hace mucha gracia llevarte y el que este distanciada non es cierto yo diría que no tengo novia-ante la respuesta Scarlet se quedo callada durante todo el camino a su casa. Cuando llegaron Haruka se dio cuenta de que Michiru estaba cansada de estar sentada (ya que la circulación no era muy rápida y la casa de Scarlet estaba muy lejos). Se estaciona y bajo del auto para ayudar a Michiru a salir del auto; Scarlet estaba esperando que le abriera la puerta pero Haruka se puso a platicar con Michiru sin prestar atención a la otra chica , solo la volteo a ver cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde  
-Bueno no piensas bajar o que?-Scarlet estaba muy enojada con Haruka, ya no pudo soportarlo mas y salió corriendo del auto cerrándolo de un fuerte portazo lo cuan provoco le enojo de Haruka.  
-ten mas cuidado que no es tuyo-Scarlet volteo solo por un instante y entro lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa, en el instante que volteo tanto Haruka como Michiru pudieron ver que Scarlet estaba llorando.  
-por que fuiste tan duro con ella?- Michiru se sentía mal por la otra chica.  
-quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-  
-Si , me encantaría. Además así puedo conocerte un poco mas- Michiru se percato de que Haruka evitaba la pregunta y comenzó a hablar con su tono pícaro.  
- sabes? yo he dicho mucho por el día de hoy y creo que ya es tiempo de que yo sepa algo de ti ¿no crees?-Michiru sonrió y volteo su mirada con dirección al mar  
-bueno vengo de un internado en Francia, mi familia es de Kyoto; mis padres siempre están de viaje y eso ase difícil que yo los pueda ver, me gusta la natación, practico la pintura y me gusta mucho tacar el violín ¿algo mas?  
-una explicación muy rápida no  
-algo y ¿tu?  
-yo? Mm pues vengo de Osaka me gusta participar en careras de autos y motocross, toco el piano soy el capitán de atletismo de la escuela, cuando no conozco a nadie suelo ser muy grosero en ocasiones tengo mal carácter, Mm. ¿que mas quieres saber?  
-Y tus padres?-a Haruka bajo la mirada  
-mis padres, bueno mi madre murió en un accidente  
-accidente? Que tipo de accidente?  
-el avión en que viajaba tuvo problemas con una de los motores y el piloto no pudo aterrizar y se estrellaron  
- lo siento  
-no te preocupes ya lo supere  
- me imagino que te debió costar mucho trabajo superarlo  
-la verdad si, pero gracias a Setsuna y en parte a mi padre fue que pude superar la muerte de mi mamá  
-te acuerdas de ella? me refiero a que si te acuerdas de cómo era su forma de ser y físicamente  
-si la recuerdo, cuando ella murió yo tenia 6 o 7años. Era una gran persona solía preocuparse por todas las personas fuesen como fuesen, era muy buena tocando el piano  
-mas que tu? No lo creo, la forma en que tocas es mas un don que resultado de clases tomadas  
- pues créelo, ella me enseño; si es un don lo herede de ella. Hay algo que no voy a olvidar de ella  
-se puede saber que es  
-cuando papá estaba en casa ella les daba el día libre a los trabajadores y ella se encargaba de atendernos y eso me hacia sentir muy feliz  
-y tu papá en que trabaja  
-bueno en esas fechas era General en la milicia, después de la muerte de mi madre se retiro y se dedico a los negocios de la familia. Que te parece si mejor cambiamos el tema si?- a pesar de la tristeza que le provocaba el tema Haruka le mostraba una sonrisa a Michiru lo cual no pasa de largo por ella y accedió a cambiar el tema.  
-bueno nos vamos? ya es tarde y tenemos mucha tarea  
- si tienes razón ni por ser el primer día nos tienen piedad.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno primero que nada, gracias por leer. ^^

pues si tigre ya estoy de regreso (no andaba muerta solo de paranda^^u), informo combie unas cositas y le puse otras aver si les gusta, como ya lo tengo adelantado tratare de subir lo mas rapido que pueda (y conforme me acostumbre a postear aqui¬¬)ya sabe dejen reviews

**********

Michiru resulto vivir cerca de la casa de Haruka por lo cual se ofreció a pasar por ella todos los días, la chica accedió y la dejo en la puerta de su casa, por fuera se notaba que era muy lujosa. Haruka se despidió de Michiru y se fue a su casa.  
La semana paso entre regaños, tareas y una que otra salida. La segunda semana comenzó y Haruka y Michiru seguían conociéndose mas a fondo, Haruka le había contado a Michiru quien era Setsuna pero no había tocado el tema de su familia, en ese momento se encontraban recargados bajo la sombra de un árbol (el mismo al que llevo Haruka a Michiru cuando se conocieron) disfrutando de su almuerzo.

-sabes tengo una duda con respecto a Scarlet yr30; quiero saber si me la puedes despejar.

-sabes que no me gusta hablar de ella

-por favor eres el único que puede-Michiru puso la mirada mas tierna que tenia y Haruka no pudo negarse a hablar del tema.

-esta bien. ¿qué duda tienes?- Michiru se puso contenta ya que sabia que Haruka no se negaría ante esa mirada.

-antes, júrame que serás honesto con migo.

-Ok lo juro

-¿que hubo entre ella y tu?- Haruka se comenzó a ahogar con su desayuno pues no se esperaba la pregunta-recuerda que juraste ser honesto  
Haruka se aclaro la garganta para poder contestarle

-bueno...ella...fue mi novia- Haruka se había puesto serio y bajo la mirada

-lo sabia! - Michiru lo decía con un tono triunfal-¿por que cuando te conocí lo negaste? ¿por qué te comportas tan frío con ella?

-tiempo...como que lo sabias?

-recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos..

-si claro como lo podría olvidar. Aun me siento mal por casi arrastrarte asta aquí.-Michiru sonrió por el comentario

-bueno pues para que ella sea una persona que te cae mal, sabias muy bien donde vivía sin necesidad de preguntarle.

-insisto eres muy observadora

-ja tu crees. Bueno ahora contesta ¿por que te comportas así con ella y por que me negaste que era tu novia?

-bueno, no la negué, por que no es y no era mi novia cuando me lo preguntaste. Me comporto así por que la relación no termino bien.

-por que no termino bien?

-bueno ella estaba saliendo con otro tipo y...

-¿cómo que estaba saliendo con otro?

-pues si, la vi con él en el cine yo iba con mi prima y unas amigas. Cuando la vi me acerque a ella para saludarla, no es que quisiera pasar la tarde con ella pero me parecio educado hacerlo, antes de que llegara junto a ella un chico se le acerco y le planto un beso en la boca, no dije nada y opte por retirarme y pasar un rato de lo lindo con imprima y las demás chicas. Cuando salimos de la función nos topamos con ella y me armo un escándalo por que una de ellas estaba prácticamente colgada de mi cuello y la verdad yo no hacia mucho por soltarme, solo me reí y me seguí de largo junto con mis amigas que se quedaron algo sacadas de onda, ella me siguió me jalo del brazo y me iba a soltar una cachetada cosa que me molesto, agarre su mano en el aire con o sin querer a apreté de mas y en eso llego su "amigor", empezamos a discutir con palabras, las palabras llegaron a golpes y Lita me saco de hay antes de que llegara seguridad. Después de eso corte con ella.

-yo siempre te dije que no le hicieras caso, pero como nunca me escuchas, como yo no se lo que digo -Haruka y Michiru voltearon en dirección de donde provenía la vos, que se escuchaba con un tono de reproche y sarcasmo a la ves.

-tu sabes que no anduve con ella por que la amara Setsuna- Haruka le sonreía a una chica morena de color negro que con los rayos del sol parecía tener destello verdes en la puntas.

-entonces de que te quejas, ha veo que no estas mal acompañado- Haruka se percato que se refería a Michiru

-Setsuna ella es Michiru Kaioh, Michiru ella es Setsuna Mehio-las chicas estrecharon sus manos.

-por que no me hablaste para decirme que llegabas?

-para que?

-como que para que? Pues para ir por ti al aeropuerto

-si como no, y que te salieras de clases, ni pensarlo. Me imagino que tea costado mucho el mantener a este cabezón en clases ¿no Michiru?

-la verdad no.

-como ¿qué Haruka Tenoh no se a salido de clases?- Setsuna volteo a ver a Haruka y después regreso a ver a Michiru.- Michiru te gusta salirte de clases?

-bueno la verdad nunca lo e hecho

-ah eso explica por que se a portado tan bien- Haruka quería estrangular a Setsuna por el comentario

-ja, ja, ja que chistosa-con sarcasmo-veo que te fue Bien en el viaje, mejor ve a ver a Eriol que se la a pasado llorando por los rincones por tu culpa.

-Me estas corriendo?!!-

-tómalo como quieras

-eso me saco por ser buena gente y yo que quería darte una sorpresa- Setsuna simulaba estar dolida y retener unas lagrimas.

-bueno ya me la diste o no??...

-mejor dime que quieres estar a solas con Michiru y me voy.

-no es eso sabes que me agrada tenerte de regreso pero, las cosas con tu novio van bien y no quiero problemas por mal entendidos

-Bueno. de todos modos no le veo cual es la sorpresa de mi llegada si tu sabias que regresaba en estos días, pero esa no era la sorpresa.

-A no, entonces cual era?

-Bueno primero que nada arréglate el uniforme y ve a la dirección que te esta esperado una personita que te ara bien verla y alegrara tu día.

- verla?

-Si y date prisa por que faltan diez minutos para que inicien las clases

-Bueno, te puedes quedar con Michiru en lo que regreso.

-claro tonto, por si no lo recuerdas vamos en la misma clase.

Haruka solo sonrió y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía rumbo a la dirección.

-tu sabias lo que le paso con Scarlet?

-no, me imagino que paso cuando me fui con mis padres, pero lo mas raro es que no me lo contara cuando hablábamos por teléfono

-cuanto tiempo anduvieron?

-contando las vacaciones, como tres meses.

-me imagino que debió estar muy deprimido para no contarte nada ¿no crees?

-ja, por Scarlet? No creo

-por que lo dices?

-Haruka se hubiera puesto triste si Scarlet fuera el verdadero amor de su vida y no fuera correspondid....do

-entonces si no quería a Scarlet por que estuvo tres meses con ella?

-bueno, principalmente la razón por la cual Haruka comenzó a andar con Scarlet fue que se quería deshacer de esa imagen de casanova incorregible que la prensa le había formado y

con el paso del tiempo vio que la prensa lo dejaba en paz y ya no sacaban rumores de que anduviera con alguien mas. Se que a Haruka no le molesto que le pusieran los cuernos, sino el que Scarlet le montara un numerito y le intentara pegar cuando ella estaba saliendo con otro y Haruka.

-ya veo pero como pudo engañar a alguien como Haruka que es tan lindo y..

-Haruka a sufrido mucho, después de la muerte de su madre tubo que madurar muy rápido y siempre a ocultado sus sentimientos debajo de esa mirada fría que siempre tiene, la tonta

de Scarlet no pudo ver mas allá de esa coraza y se arto de que Haruka se portara indiferente, pero nunca izo algo para que Haruka sintiera algo por ella solo se dedicaba a hostigarla todo el tiempo. Pero bueno ¿vamos?

-a donde?

-por Haruka, no quiero que se salga de clases por ningún motivo.

Las dos chicas salieron con rumbo a la dirección

-Sr. Director, ¿puedo pasar?-

Haruka se encontraba en la puerta esperando que le contestaran, pero la puerta se abrió dejándole ver a un hombre no mayor de cuarenta años, cabello castaño oscuro con canas en la sien, de tez clara, unos diez centímetros mas alto que Haruka, de ojos color miel. El hombre le indico que entrara, a simple vista parecía que no había nadie, pero cuando volteo para la ventana vio a una niña de unos once años, de cabello negro que le llegaba a la altura del cuello y ojos negros. Al lado de la niña se encontraba un hombre de la misma altura del director, su cabello rubio cenizo y ojos del mismo color que la niña.

-Hotaru? Papá?

-Haruka!!!!- la niña salto corriendo a los brazos de Haruka que la recibió con los brazos abiertos

-bueno los dejo, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar- el director es despidió y salió del lugar.

-y yo que? No merezco un abrazo?-Haruka se le acerco y sin soltar a Hotaru le dio un abrazo a su padre.

-a que debo la sorpresa?

-bueno como en vacaciones no fuiste a casa y te extrañamos mucho, pedí el cambio de plantel de Hotaru y aquí no tienes.

-Nos encontramos a Setsuna cuando llegamos al plantel y le pedimos que te buscara.

-ya se instalaron?- Haruka preguntaba con un tanto de temor por la respuesta de su padre

-si y déjame decirte que no me agrado en lo mas mínimo que no estés viviendo en la casa y estés en un departamento- su padre sonaba de verdad molesto

-papá no empiecen ¿si?.-reclamo la niña- En verdad estoy segura que Haruka nos extraño mucho.

-si, tanto que en cuanto salió de vacaciones nos fue a ver-el tono era realmente sarcástico y Haruka prefirió ignorar el comentario para no iniciar una pelea con su padre

-y tu? Me trajiste mi regalo de cumple años pequeña?

-mmm...pues...

-no me ignores señorita que en verdad estoy muy molesto con tigo.

-Hotaru ten-Haruka le entrego dinero a su hermana-ve a comprar unos dulces, en las cancha encontraras a Setsuna, lo mas seguro es que la encuentres acompañada; dile que te

platique su viaje con su familia vale, yo te busco en un rato.

-vale- la niña salió del despacho.

-ahora si dime que te pasa y por que estas enojado con migo papá?

-y todavía lo preguntas!!!

-Pues si yo no encuentro ninguna razón para que estés molesto con migo. Mis calificaciones van bien, en las carreras no e tenido ningún problema...

-TU CREES QUE ESO SERIA UN MOTIVO PARA QUE YO ESTE MOLESTO CON TIGO?!!!

-SI NO ES ESO, ENTONCES QUE?!!!

-te deje venir sola a Tokio con la condición de que te quedaras en la casa. Llego y me entero que tu no has ido a pararte ahí ni de broma ¿CREES QUE SOY TONTO O QUE?

-no creo que seas tonto ni nada por el estilo padre-Haruka se comenzaba a desesperar -no crees que esta platica no nos lleva a ningún lado

-esa casa la construí con el propósito de verlas crecer en ella, fue construida con todo mi amor. no es solo una casa es un hogar. Por si no lo recuerdas los cuatro pasamos momentos muy felices hay. En ese lugar están los recuerdos mas lindos de tu infancia y la de Hotaru- el papá de Haruka sonaba molesto pero en sus ultimas palabras sonaba mas triste que otra cosa, pero Haruka no tenia planeado seguir con la discusión.

-sabes no quiero pelear con tigo, hablamos luego.

-no señorita usted no se va de aquí hasta que me explique ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ESTA EN SU HOGAR?-su papá se interpuso en su camino, lo cual no le gusta nada y provoco que se enojara

-bien, quieres saber por que no estoy en "mi hogar"

-quítale ese tonito sarcástico por que lo es. Es tu hogar

-hogar? Eso no es un hogar, hace mucho que dejo de serlo. Me acabas de decir que hay pasamos los momentos mas lindos se nuestra infancia, pero te olvidaste de que también vivimos los mas amargos- los ojos de la chica se comenzaba a cristalizar- por si no lo recuerdas en esa casa pasamos la desesperación de no saber nada de mi madre después de que su avión fuera encontrado pero de ella no se sabia nada. Fue noche tras noche esperando para que después nos dijeran un simple lo sentimos cuando llegamos ya era tarder. Si mal no recuerdo el primero en abandonar ese "hogarr" fuiste tu, nos dijiste que no querías estar donde todo te recordaba a mamá y desde entonces no has tenido el valor de estar hay, aun hoy cuando llegaron lo primero que hiciste fue salir lo mas rápido posible con el pretexto de venir a verme. No papá, no me pidas algo que ni tu mismo has tenido el valor de hacer-

Sus palabras dejaron en shock a su papá dándole oportunidad de que saliera de la dirección para buscar a Hotaru. Durante su trayecto iba soltando las lagrimas que no pudo contener provocadas por la rabia que sentía


	3. Chapter 3

Preparativos de San Valentín

se encontraban en la puerta de la dirección cuando vieron a una niña que corría lo mas rápido que podía, al reconocerla, Setsuna se quedo parada junto a Michiru para esperar a la pequeña.

-¡Setsuna! Que bueno que estas aquí, me ahorraste el ir a buscarte

- hola Hotaru ¿no deberías estar con Haruka?-la sonrisa y la mirada de la pequeña se opacaron. Michiru solo las observaba sin entender nada.

-si pero esta con mi papá-Setsuna se percato de la tristeza en la mirada de la niña.

-por que esa cara, no estas contenta de ver a Haruka?

-claro que estoy contenta...-Setsuna hizo una seña dirigida a Michiru, la cual capto rápido la niña- pero mi papá se entero de que no esta viviendo en la casa y la empezó a regañar - la niña se encontraba triste pues no le gustaba que su papá y su hermana discutieran.

-¿la empezó a regañar?- Michiru se percato del termino usado por la niña al igual que Setsuna que no sabia que decir. Cuando la chica intentaba hablar se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos provenientes del despacho del director

-vamos a la cafetería, preparan unos pastelillos deliciosos y a demás tengo un poco de hambre- Setsuna trataba de sacar a la niña para que no escuchara la pelea-

-eso es lo que mas detesto de los dos, no pueden platicar sin que terminen discutiendo, odio que peleen-

-No te preocupes- Michiru le puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de conforte.-eso es normal, yo también tengo peleas con mis padres, después nos disculpamos o por lo menos lo tratamos- ^_^u

-ese es el problema; su orgullo les impide pedir disculpas; mas a mi papá, por lo menos Haruka reconoce cuando se equivoca.

-vamos yo te invito lo que quieras- Michiru empezó a jalar a la niña con rumbo a la cafetería, de repente la niña alzo la mirada y se quedo viendo a Michiru detenidamente.

-ah lo siento ella es la Hermana de Haruka.- la joven morena recordó que no las había presentado

-Mucho gusto Hotaru Tenoh

-Yo soy Michiru Kaioh.

- a si que tu eres Michiru he?. Sabes eres igual a como me dijo Haruka y te pido que me disculpes.-la niña le mostraba su sonrisa a Michiru que estaba extrañada por las disculpas de la niña.

-disculparte por que?-

-bueno es que no fue muy educado de mi parte el quedarme viéndote tanto

-descuida es normal.

-tu crees?.oye Set quien ese una tal Scarlet Honasaki

-tu como te as enterado de Scarlet?

-vamos Setsuna, Haruka a estado ganando en las ultimas carreras y los medios están en todos lados.

-ha ya se me hacia raro que Haruka te contara de ella.

-si es raro que me hable de alguien, por lo regularme platica como le van en las carreras y la escuela pero nada mas

-No as visto las fotos que sacaron los periódicos de esa lapa con Haruka?- las chicas llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron unos pastelillos y jugos.

-bueno con respeto a las fotos de Scarlet y Ruka nunca las vi pues a mi papá no lee otra cosa que no sea con respecto a las finanzas o algo por el estilo.

-y pensaste que Michiru era ella???no me habías dicho que Haruka te hablo de ella??

-Bueno con respecto a la Srta. Kaioh

-solo dime Michiru ¿si?

-ok. Si me hablo de ella pero no me dijo como era físicamente

-Entonces?-Michiru se encontraba intrigada y ansiosa

-Me dijo que tu eras una niña muy linda no solo en lo físico sino también como persona, que tu mirada muestra la pureza y profundidad de tu alma. Que no eres una cara bonita queriendo tenerle mundo bajo tus pies y que contigo se siente bien, a gusto y otras cosas mas.

-en verdad te dijo eso!!-sus ojos mostraban cierta alegría causada por las palabras de Hotaru, la niña solo asintió con la cabeza.

-espero que no interrumpirlas pero, peque te tienes que ir con papá- la voz apagada se Haruka las tomo desprevenidas provocando que las tres saltaran- bueno lo ultimo que quería era provocar ese efecto en ustedes pero que le vamos a hacer?- la sonrisa que Haruka esbozo no les agrado nada a las tres chicas pues no irradiaba ninguna señal de alegría

-Haruka tu prometiste que hablaríamos después-la niña se levanto de sus asiento para acercarse a su hermana-yo no quiero irme con papá, quiero quedarme con tigo.-cuando la niña estaba delante de Haruka se escucho una tercera voz proveniente de la puerta de la cafetería

-Hotaru nos vamos- era la figura de su papá

-no!, papá yo me quiero quedar con Haruka- se voltea a ver a su hermana con lagrimas en los ojos

-yo también quiero estar con tigo peque pero por el momento te tienes que ir con papá yo tengo clases y tengo que quedarme. Pero saliendo me voy por ti para ir a ver una película te parece?.-

-no te preocupes Hotaru, Haruka se ira a vivir a la casa desde hoy, ¿verdad Haruka?- el hombre tomo la mano de la niña y comenzó a caminar, pero la niña regreso junto con Haruka

-es verdad eso?, que vas a regresar a la casa?, sin ti no me siento bien ahí.

Haruka solo se quede viendo a su papá que solo de dedicaba una mirada, esperado una respuesta que de antemano ya sabia.

-si peque, no te preocupes, antes de ir por ti pasare por un poco de ropa.- con una media sonrisa en el rostro y con una mano apretando su puño para contener la rabia que le estaba provocando su padre

-quieres que mande a alguien a recoger tus cosas- se ofreció su padre

-no "gracias" yo me encargo el fin de semana de llevarme todo-su papá no espero mas y se llevo a la niña que estaba muy feliz por estar de nuevo con Haruka.

-eso si fue un golpe bajo- comento Setsuna.

En ese memento comenzó a sonar al campana de entrada a clases y Setsuna empezó a caminar rumbo al salón, Michiru la comenzó a seguir pero vio que Haruka no se movía de su lugar, estaba con la mirada perdida y apretando el puño enterándose las uñas y provocando que se le comenzaran a marcar en la palma de las manos

-Haruka? Que pasa?-Haruka solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar, cuando paso al lado de Michiru ella la tomo del brazo para recargarse, en el transcurso de regreso al salón.

Las clases después de del receso pasaron de lo mas normal, minutos antes de la salida paso una chica del comité de alumnos

-chavos buenas tardes lamento quitarles unos minutos pero quiero decirles que este año el concurso que se realiza el catorce de febrero a cambiado un poco y no es necesario que los chicos y chicas que se postulen sean pareja, incluso pueden entrar sin pareja, mañana pasare a darles mas detalles, espero que los que gusten entrar se anoten para que aparezcan en la lista de participantes. las elecciones comienzan el lunes que viene y se sierran el 14 de febrero, en el baile de la misma noche se darán a conocer a los ganadores. A las personas que se anotaron antes les pido que me informen si desean participar o ya no.-

la chica se disponía a salir cuando vio a Haruka que seguía con la mirada perdida en las nubes, cuando se dirigía a su asiento escucho que la llamaba un profesor por lo cual no tuvo mas remedio que ir a donde le hablaban.

Haruka se disponía a salir del aula perro Scarlet se le interpuso en el camino; al notar esto Setsuna y Michiru comenzaron a acercarse pero se detuvieron al escuchar a Haruka gritarle a Scarlet

-MIRA NO ME IMPORTA EL MALDITO BAILE NI EL CONCURSO OK. TENGO COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER Y SI NO TE IMPORTA ME GUSTARIA QUE TE QUITES DE MI CAMINO Y DEJES DE ESTORBARME.-dicho esto le dio un leve empujón a Scarlet y siguió su camino como si nada, cuando estaba junto a la puerta se escucho la vos de Scarlet

-No te preocupes Haruka, yo se que tu actitud hacia mi va a cambiar en cuanto se te pare el enojo y eso no durara mucho, ya lo veras.-Haruka regreso junto a ella

-por que no puedes entender que no me interesa regresar con tigo en lo mas mínimo, es tan difícil de entender eso Scar…?-con forme hablaba se acercaba a Scarlet, cuando estuvo cerca ella la jalo rodeando su cuello y dándole un beso en frente de los chicos y chicas que se habían quedado atentos ante la discusión incluyendo a Michiru y a Setsuna, la primera al verlo se quedo estática


	4. Chapter 4

Confesiones

Cuando Michiru reacciono salió del salón lo mas rápido que pudo, Setsuna se dio cuenta de la reacción de Michiru y fue tras ella.  
Haruka se aparto lo mas rápido que pudo y la empujo hacia atrás

-no se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo.-y sin mas se fue del salón.  
Cuando Haruka se dio cuenta de que ninguna de sus amigas estaba salió lo mas rápido que pudo y las empezó a buscar. Para sus suerte todavía estaban en la escuela.

-se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos???-

-nada solo que pensamos que querías estar solo-contesto Setsuna

-no para nada, lo único que quiero en estos momentos es estar con mis amigas, además de que me van a ayudar a recoger mi ropa para llevarla a la casa de mi papá- Haruka termino con una sonrisa

-que linda no quieres ir a comer en lo que lo hacemos??-pregunto Setsuna con sarcasmo

-en verdad me dejas ir ^ ^ es que no he comido nada en todo el día ^///^

-eres incorregible

Michiru no se percatada de la platica de Haruka y Setsuna pues estaba muy confundida. Después de que Scarlet le diera el beso a Haruka, salió lo mas rápido de hay Setsuna la alcanzo pero no hizo ningún comentario, lo cual Michiru agradeció pues no tenia una explicación por su conducta, y aun después de caminar un poco esa imagen le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza

-Michiru estas bien?-pregunto Haruka pues noto que estaba muy callada y distraída.

-he si, que pasa?

-eso es lo que yo me pregunto, te sientes bien? Estas un poco distraída, te preocupa algo, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-si te lo agradecería -Haruka accedió sin entender nada de la conducta de Michiru.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Michiru nadie dijo nada, Setsuna solo observaba por el espejo las miradas que le dedicaba Michiru a Haruka, que no hacia otra cosa que ver la carretera por donde iba, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
Cuando dejaron a Michiru en su casa, la chica solo se despidió de lejos y se metió a su casa sin decir nada , diez minutos después de dejar a Michiru ya se encontraban en el departamento de Haruka.

-Haruka podemos hablar?

-claro Setsu-contesto Haruka que se encontraba sacando su ropa.

-por que tienes esa sonrisa de tonta que no puedes con ella, no me digas que es por el beso de esa tonta!!!

-nop

-no soy una tonta, dime ya tenia rato que no te veía esa sonrisar…desde…desde que ella

-si desde que Vanesa se comprometió

-bueno si, pero tengo que mencionar que hace unas horas te vi una sonrisa mas linda que esta

-así ?_?

-sip. Regresando al tema que tiene que ver la sonrisa que tienes con Scarlet

-con Scarlet nada

-en tonses

-bueno que asta ahora me di cuenta de que por una tontería perdí tres meses de mi vida, te acuerdas de la platica que tuvimos cuando empecé a salir con ella?

-mi vida de eso ya tiene rato

-bueno da igual, el caso es que lo recuerdas ¿no?

- bueno, lo recuerdo. En pocas palabras te recordaba a Vanesa

-Bueno no a Vanesa, es un poco raro y difícil de explicar

- bueno pero que tiene que ver con tu comportamiento

- siempre que Scarlet me besaba lo primero que se me venia a la mente era la imagen de Vanesa, era algo loco, lo se pero eso pasaba, y cuando me beso hoy no sentí nada, y eso es lo que me tiene contenta

-me alegro por ti ^_^, pero tenemos que apurarnos con tu ropa, no creo que quieras tener otra platica con tu papá o si =P

-si tienes razón ayúdame a meter todo esto si?.

Cuando terminaron de subir todo al coche de Haruka, se fueron a la casa y pasaron enfrente de la casa de Michiru

-oye Haruka

-mm?

-Michiru ya sabe que eres una chica?

- no, no e tenido la oportunidad de decírselo,

-…

-no me mires con esos ojos.

-espero que se lo digas pronto por que a Hotaru se le salió algo y ella se dio cuenta

-¿QUE? Como que se le salió algo?

-bueno cuando estabas hablando con tu padre en el despacho Hotaru hablo de ti como chica y Michiru se dio cuenta por suerte tu padre y tu comenzaron a discutir.

- -_-U por suerte.

-^_^u Bueno, por lo menos distrajo a Michiru de preguntar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Haruka bajaron las maletas y demás cosas que la rubia había llevado (que no era mucho pues no tenia planeado quedarse mucho tiempo)Setsuna ayudo a Haruka a acomodar sus cosas, cuando terminaron ya era noche y la rubia se ofreció a llevar a su casa a Setsuna la cual no se negó pues estaba cansada.

Toda la semana estaba trascurriendo de lo mas normal, días llenos de tareas, una que otra salida de Haruka con Hotaru y sobre todo mucha insistencia de parte de Setsuna para que Haruka le contara a Michiru la verdad. Haruka ya se estaba hartando de la situación pues ni ella sabia muy bien que hacer, quería contarle a Michiru todo pero no sabia como iba a reaccionar adema que la había notado extraña con ella y eso la ponía mas de nervios pues daba la impresión que la evitaba.

Llegado el viernes Haruka ya no aguanto mas la presión que hacia en ella la morena y le dijo que le iba a decir la verdad a Michiru, Setsuna le dijo que no se preocupara pues ella se encargaría que no las molestaran

-No es necesario Setsu, planeo hablar con ella después de clases-

-aja ya te cache quieres estar a solas con ella ¿no? ^-^

-O//o claro que no

-bueno no te preocupes pues déjeme decirte que la tendrás que abordar cuando suene el timbre por que sino no la vas a encontrar.

Las horas que faltaba para salir se hacían eternas y solo se la pasaba viendo su reloj, cuando por fin sonó el timbre de salida recogió sus cosas sin terminar de anotar su tares pues vio que Michiru ya las estaba guardando y salió antes que ella para esperarla en la entrada.  
Michiru no se percato que Haruka salió antes que ella, cuando Haruka le iba hablar; una chica de un grado menor de cabello castaño recogido en una cola la llamo, Haruka le hizo señas de que hablaran después y se puso a correr para alcanzar a Michiru.

-señorita me permite llevarla a su casa?

-Haruka!-Haruka la había alcanzado antes que saliera de la escuela y la tomo de la mano.

-sip, entonces aceptas?-

-es que yo…

-bueno que esperamos vamonos- sin dejar que Michiru respondiera Haruka ya la estaba llevando al estacionamiento.

-te importa si nos desviamos un momento?

-no para nada

después de salir del estacionamiento ninguna decía o hacia nada, formando un silencio de por mas incomodo para ambas, pues las dos esperaban que la otra tuviera algo que decir o se hartara de la situación para romper el hielo y hablar.

-sabes pensé que tenias cosas que hacer-la rubia fue la primera en hablar

-por que lo dices?

-bueno como siempre te vas sin despedirte y te vas muy rápido a tu casa pensé que tenias cosas que hacer- el tono que usaba Haruka era un tanto triste.

-bueno lo que pasa es que en una semana vienen mis padres y me pidieron que organizara una fiesta para festejar su bienvenida y la de mi primo con su novia o mejor dicho su prometida. Lo siento si es que me porte un poco rara, pero si no terminaba los preparativos y la entrega de invitaciones esta semana mis padres me mataban-

cuando termino se dio cuenta que el coche ya no estaba en movimiento y Haruka la estaba viendo de frente.

-me alegro que solo sea eso, pero pudiste decirme para que te ayudara, llegue a pensar que había hecho o dicho algo que e te hizo enojar.

-En donde estamos?-Michiru desvió el tema, pues recordó el beso que le dio Scarlet

-bueno es que quiero hablar con tigo de algo que es importante y necesito un lugar calmado y lo único que se me ocurrió fue este lugar.- se encontraban en un risco que se veía que estaba lo suficientemente apartado de la civilización

-ah! y de que quieres que hablemos???- Haruka salió del coche y ayudo a Michiru a salir también, Michiru se recargo en el cofre del coche y Haruka se puso en frente de ella.

-Michiru antes que nada quiero que sepas quer30; que te quiero mucho y que no quiero que entre nosotras haya secretosr30;

- Haruka yo_

-por favor no me interrumpas, esto es complicado,

-si lo es entonces solo dilo

-ok, Michiru Yo…yo-Haruka se veía nerviosa

-tu que Haruka? Me estas desesperando

-Michiru, yo soy una CHICA y no un chico- Michiru no contesto nada y Haruka tenia hecho un lío sus ideas entre las posibles cosas que le podría decir Michiru y las cosas que ella misma quería decir -diablos y pensar que esto me parecería divertido en otras circunstancias, cuando digo esto para mi resulta de lo mas diberitodor30;en donde diablos esta la gracia ahora- su seguridad en todos sus actos se había ido y no sabia que diablos era lo que pensaba ni lo que decía que no pudo evitar decir en alto lo que pensaba

-entonces te estas divirtiendo con migo?-pregunto Michiru que se encontraba de lo mas sería que podía

-no por supuesto que no, en ningún momento a sido esa mi intención.-La cara de Haruka demostraba que estaba asustada y después dio un cambio sorprendente al escuchar una risita proveniente de Michiru- Michiru no le veo la gracia a esto, te aseguro que no bromeo- Michiru soltó una risa mas fuerte -te estoy hablando en serio ó_ó

-bueno, ya no te enojes- Michiru por fin pudo calmase, pero tenia todavía una sonrisa en sus labios

-como quieres que no me enoje si te estoy hablando en buena onda y tu te sueltas a reír-

-bueno discúlpame no fue mi intención que pensaras me burlo de ti, solo que de haber visto tu cara, tu preocupación al esperar una palabra mía, no se, te veías muy linda

-te parece lindo y divertido verme preocupada por que tu no te enojes con migo; y a todo esto por que te ríes?

-bueno, si se me hace lindo pero no divertido el verlo haci seria como reirme de tu honestidad, en verdad te agradezco que no quieras tener secretos con migo y el que me digas esto, significa mucho para mi. Soy conciente de que no muchos tienen el privilegio de saberlo, aunque te confieso que eso ya lo sabia

-Que? como que lo sabias? Ja esto es algo mas que ya sabes sin que yo te lo diga. Como le haces para saberlo todo.

-bueno no lo se todo, y como lo hago te diría que observando, pero no es la única manera, e de confesar que ya tenia mis sospechas pero la que me lo confirmo fuer30;

-Hotaru cierto?

-eh no, fue mi linda compañera y amiga Scarlet Honasaki- lo ultimo fue dicho un tono de burla imitando a la chica al mencionar su nombre, algo raro en Michiru pues siempre se refería a todos de una forma correcta así fuera Scarlet o cualquier otra persona-

-cuando no, de haber sabido que me traería tantos problemas nunca habría aceptado salir con ella

-bueno, nos vamos!!!, tengo que terminar algunas cosas en casa.-se mostró molesta ante el recordatorio de Haruka

-claro, pero cuando te lo dijo?

-Tres días antes que llegara Setsuna, por eso te pregunte si era tu novia.

-tres días antes de la llegada de Setsu? De eso ya son como tres semanas esperaste todo ese tiempo sin decir nada?

-que querías que te dijera, yo no tengo por que pedirte explicaciones ni tu por que dármelas y preferí esperar a que tu me lo dijeras. Y ya ves la espera valió la pena

-puedo saber que te dijo exactamente? Te amenazo te hizo algo??

-descuida solo me armo una escena de celos diciéndome que me alejara de ti y me soltó todo, que eras su novia y etc. Nos vamos?

-claro pero eso significa que no estas enojada con migo y que seguimos igual que antes

-bueno igual que antes no-Haruka solo bajo la vista al suelo- veme a los ojosr30;por favor-pidió Michiru de la manera mas tierna del mundo-las cosas non serán como antes porque ahora yo se que confías en mi y quiero que sepas que yo confió en ti y cuentas con migo para lo que quieras, también cuantas con todo mi cariño incondicional ¿ok?- cuando Haruka alzo la vista vio que Michiru estaba notablemente sonrojada pero no hizo ningún comentario, solo la abrazo en forma de agradecimiento.

En cuanto Michiru sintió los brazos de Haruka rodeándola su piel se erizo, no tenia ganas de soltar ese abrazo, pero si no regresaba a su casa no terminaría los preparativos de la fiesta.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Michiru, Haruka la ayudo a salir del auto y la acompaño asta la puerta de entrada.

-Michiru?

-dime?

-no se si ya te lo habrán preguntado pero si no tienes pareja para el baile de San Valentínr30;

-me encantaría,

-en verdad?

- pero con una condición

-Bueno iríamos en plan de amigos claro-Michiru solo sonrió

-no seas tonta, esa no es la condición, no me importaría ir en otra condición con tigo

-entonces cual es?

-que tu sea mi pareja en la fiesta de bienvenida que ofrezco para mis padres

-claro, no ahí problema-

Haruka se estaba marchando sin despedirse de Michiru, cuando se dio cuenta la alcanzo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta. Haruka se acerco a darle el beso de despedida pero Michiru se movió por reflejo pues sintió que la tomaban de la cintura sin darle tiempo a Haruka a detenerse depositando el beso en la comisura de la boca, las dos se vieron a los ojos y cuando Haruka se estaba alejando Michiru tomo con sus manos su rostro para que no se alejara mas y la acerco de nuevo a ella de forma lenta dándose su tiempo de perderse en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y quedando a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.


	5. Chapter 5

San Valentín: 1ª parte  
Michiru cerró lo ojos cuando por fin acorto mas la distancia posando sus brazos en el cuello de Haruka, dejando a la rubia un poco desconcertada, pero sin poder evitarlo la sujeto de la cintura y siguió el ritmo que Michiru le marcaba haciendo que el simple roce de sus labio se fuera convirtiendo en un beso lento y tierno, cargado de sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas y buscadas antes por ambas. La realidad poco importaba en ese momento para ambas.

Michiru fue la que termino el beso y separo su rostro lo necesario para poder verla a los ojos (pero sin quitar sus brazos del cuello de Haruka), dejando a la rubia con un sabor a cereza y una sensación fresca en los labios, que sabia le seria imposible olvidar y sobre todo intentar buscarlo en otra persona

Ambas seguían abrazadas y sin despegar la vista de los ojos de la otra. Haruka fue obligada a salir de ese momento por su celular que comenzaba a sonar, regresándole a la realidad. saco su celular, verifico de quien se trataba y comprobó que era su padre no sabia si agradecerle o maldecidlo por hablar justo en este momento.

-Me tengo que ir. Mi padre ya me esta hablando- Haruka hablaba sin soltarse de Michiru, ella la soltó y asintió con la cabeza.  
-nos vemos el lunes- Haruka se acerco de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida

La ojiverde estaba feliz después de todo las cosas no salieron tan mal, al contrarió salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, subió lo mas rápido que pudo a su coche y salió disparada con rumbo a su casa.

-POR QUE NO CONTESTAS EL MALDITO TELEFONO, PARA QUE DEMONIOS LO TIENES SI NO LO VAS A CONTESTAR?!!!-Haruka dejo escapar un suspiro  
-r0;grandioso para eso me llama, de saber que venia a tener una platica en el infierno me hubiera quedado disfrutando en el paraísor1;-pensó la rubia-Papá cálmate quieres, estaba ocupada y por eso no podía contestar  
-bien alcánzame en la escuela de Hotaru  
-se puede saber para que?  
-no, cuando llegues te diré para que te quiero ahí  
-de acuerdo pero te informó que me voy a tardar estoy un poco lejos.  
-EN DONDE ESTAS? QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE TIENES QUE ESTAR EN LA ESCUELA?  
-cálmate salí temprano y acompañe a una amiga a su casa-  
-bueno date prisa

Cuando llego espero junto a su padre con un silencio sepulcral que solo era interrumpido por los carros que pasaban a que Hotaru saliera de la escuela. Cuando la niña salió se fue al coche de su hermana y su papá les dijo que lo siguieran.  
Llegaron a un hípico que Haruka conocía pues era propiedad de su abuelo y una de las pocos gustos que compartía con su padre, entraron y fueron a las caballerizas.

-espero que te guste tu sorpresa- Hotaru se mostraba en verdad emocionada

cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron a un hermoso caballo de pelo negro y ojos verdes, que trataba de ser inmovilizado por cuatro hombres, el animal relincho y se levanto en dos patas asustando a los cuatro y haciendo que soltaran las sogas y estos retrocedieran dejándolo libre, se veía imponente, Haruka no pudo esperar y se acerco al corral donde estaba tan bello animal.

-ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE TU REGALO DE CUMPLEA—OS!!- le grito su papá que seguía parado en la puerta al lado de Hotaru que estaba con una cara de satisfacción al ver el semblante de su hermana.  
-joven sera mejor que no se le acerque es peligroso ya mas de dos han ido a dar al hospital por acercársele

la rubia no hizo caso, se salto la cerca y se le acerco al caballo este al verla se levanto de nuevo en dos patas de forma amenázate pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro, el animal se puso en cuatro patas Haruka estiro una mano para tocarlo y el avanzo hacia atrás topando con la cerca del corral, la rubia se acerco de nuevo de manera lenta para no asustarlo, el caballo relincho de nuevo y ella se lo quedo viendo de manera calmada

-cálmate, no te are daño-el animal no se movió y dejo que ella lo tocara, para después acariciar su pelaje de forma cariñosa mientras le sonreía, el animal se acerco mas a ella como una invitación a que lo montara, cosa que no dudo en hacer dejando a los cuatro hombres sorprendidos. Después de dar unas vueltas se acerco de nuevo a su hermana y la subió para que montara con ella pidiéndole mas velocidad al caballo, un rato después baja del caballo dejando a Hotaru aun en su lomo.

-la verdad no me pudiste dar un mejor regalo, Gracias Papá- Haruka avanza y abrasa a su papá.  
-gracias por el abrazo, pero eso no es mi regalo  
-O_o a no?- su papá hace un ademán negativo- entonces de quien es?  
su papá se acerca al caballo y extiendo una mano para tomar la de la niña  
-ese es de parte de Hotaru  
-^_^ muchas gracias peque- Haruka se acerca para ayudar a su hermanita a desmontar, y aun con la niña en brazos dio una vuelta haciendo que la niña se pusiera feliz.  
-un día de estos te lastimaras la cadera o la espalda por cargar a Hotaru de esa forma  
-mmm pues espero que no llegue pronto ese día por que adoro tener en perfectas condiciones mi cadera y espalda, además ella no pesa mucho.  
-terca  
-bueno de todos modos gracias peque ^.^  
-de nada ^^, también es de parte del abuelo me ayudo mucho a conseguirlo, lamentamos el atraso pero bueno ya lo tienes.  
-bueno recuérdame hablarle cuando lleguemos a casa para agradecerle ^^  
-que nombre le pondrás Haruka?  
-mmm se llamara Quirón  
-Quirón??? Como el centauro? por que?  
-bueno Quirón fue el mas celebre y sabio de los centauros. Tenía una naturaleza inmortal, como hijo de Cronos. Vivía en una caverna del monte Pelión donde acogió a alguno de los más célebres héroes de la antigüedad para educarlos en artes como la caza, la medicina, la música y el arte de la guerra. Entre ellos estaban Peleo y su hijo Aquiles, Jasón y Asclepio. Y me parece que el nombre le va, ya viste como no deja que cualquiera lo monte-le dijo al oido a su hermana- y le gusta verdad?-lo dijo mas preguntándole al caballo que a Hotaru

-bueno vamos en la casa te espera otra sorpresa  
-perdóname papá pero no creo que sea mejor que el regalo de Hotaru  
-oye no hables antes de verlo

cuando llegaron a casa su padre la llevo a la parte de atrás donde se podía ver una figura tapada por una manta de color café, cuando estaban cerca el papá de Haruka se puso a un lado.  
-cierra los ojos?  
-vamos papá eso es muy infantil  
- ciérralos  
-ok, ok,- Haruka obedeció a su padre y cerro los ojos, cuando quito la manta se dejo ver una moto de carreras completamente negra con algunos destellos plateados en forma de llamas. Cuando Haruka abrió lo ojos se quedo paralizada pues tenia tiempo pidiéndole una a su papá pero le había dicho que era peligroso. Era claro que no se había quedado con las ganas de tener una moto y se la había comprado ella, pero el que su padre le diera una era algo que le gusto  
-en verdad es para mi? =)  
-claro, desde que llegue no me e portado muy bien con tigo que digamos  
-que paso con lo de ser peligroso  
-confio en que eres prudente  
- me estas comprando?  
-^//^ funciona?  
- ^ _^ claro, peque vamos a dar una vuelta?  
-claro- Haruka toma a Hotaru y suben a la moto.  
-sujétate fuerte- Haruka salió disparada sin darle tiempo a su padre de replicar por llevarse a Hotaru.

Todo el resto del día Haruka se quedo dando vueltas y parándose a comer helado o lo que se le antojara a su hermana logrando regresando a su casa muy tarde recibiendo otro regaño de su padre.  
Haruka se retiro a su cuarto a dormir; se cambio y lavo la cara , se metió en su cama y cerro los ojos pues el día había sido algo agitado y le vino a la mente la imagen del beso que le había dado a Michiru. Haruka se levanto sobresaltada

- tiempo HABIA BESADO A MICHIRU?!!!!!, NO ¿QUE DEMONIOS ME PASO? AHORA QUE VOY A HACER- Haruka Se la paso toda al noche sin poder dormir, las cosas se estaba saliendo de sus manos y no se había dado cuenta al 100% de lo ocurrido en el día. Para su suerte era viernes y no vería a Michiru asta el lunes

Como en todas las ocasiones que quieres que los días pacen de lo mas lento posibles, Cronos no se apiada de nosotros y las horas pasaban volando.  
El lunes por la mañana Haruka estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta del salón con el uniforme de la escuela y unos lentes de sol.

-se te perdió la playa? que santo hizo el milagro?- Setsuna estaba sorprendida pues ella siempre llegaba tarde  
- Cállate !!!  
-mm pero que mal humor creo que te urge una novia  
-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!  
-jajaja no te enojes. Mira, creo que hoy tiraron a muchos de la cama- Setsuna hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Haruka vio que Michiru se acercaba en esa dirección con una gran sonrisa- tiempo, Haruka que paso entres ustedes?-Haruka se quedo de piedra ente la pregunta  
-eh?r30; nada, por que?  
-tu pasas por Michiru para venir a la escuela ¿No?  
-sir30;peror30;pero- Haruka no termino pues sintió unos brazos que la rodearon del cuello haciéndola caer de frente y en cima de la dueña de esos brazos. pues no estaba bien parada y no reacciono rápido para impedir la caída.  
-Mina suelta a Haruka!!!-se escucho una vos detrás de ella  
-no quiero!, no, no y no!!  
-no, ni yo quiero que me suelte-le contesto la rubia de manera divertida  
-Hola Lita  
-Hola Setsuna, Haruka y Mina dejen de comportarse como niñas y levántense  
-No queremos ¿verdad Mina? Además yo me encuentro muy bien así, me es muy cómodo- Michiru llego en ese instante, vio a Haruka en el suelo sobre de una niña rubia de ojos azules y lo que escucho no le gusto nada.  
-buenos días- Haruka alzo la cabeza en cuanto escucho la voz y vio que no tenia la sonrisa de hace un rato sino una sonrisa acompañado de un rasgo de molestia  
-buenos días- contestaron Lita, Setsuna y Mina que se encontraba aun en el suelo. Haruka se levanto y ayudo a Mina a hacerlo.  
-^-^ Hola Michiru- Haruka vio que Michiru se quedaba viendo a Mina con un dejo de enojo- Michiru quiero que conozcas a dos niñas lindas-Michiru levanto disimuladamente una ceja- ellas son Lita mi prima y Mina una amiga, te presentaría a las demás pero me imagino que deben de estar con Amy pidiéndole que les ayude a terminar la tarea ¿no?, es extraño que estés aquí Mina, por lo general a esta hora las únicas que están fuera son Lita y Rey  
-r30; r30;=P como era de esperarse a la chica no le hizo gracia el comentario-que cruel eres Haruka no sabes que eso lastima mis sentimientos  
-No es cierto tu sabes que te quiero mucho, bueno de todas maneras todas son como mis hermanitas y las quiero mucho a todas ¿verdad?^_^-  
-por eso te adoro n_n-Mina se lanzo a abrazar a Haruka y Michiru se relajo después de la no tan disimulada explicación de Haruka  
-Haruka puedo hablar con tigo? Desde el viernes quiero hacerlo pero no e podido por muchas cosas  
-claro Lita tienes clase ya?  
-sip, te parece si platicamos en el receso  
-claro yo te busco  
-Mina vamonos o llegaremos tarde  
-bueno n.n nos vemos chicas- se despidió la rubia

Las dos chicas se retiraron a sus salones dejando a las mayores en la puerta de su salón. Haruka se dio cuanta de lo que venia y prefirió voltear en dirección a donde se habían ido Lita y Mina

-Bueno yo me voy tengo que ver a Eriol-Haruka maldijo en su interior a Setsuna y no hizo ningún comentario cosa que extraño a Setsuna  
-regresa pronto Setsuna recuerda que tenemos exposición hoy- se despidió Michiru,  
Haruka levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos mas de la cuanta- lo recordaste verdad Haruka- la aludida no se volteo solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente pero muy tensa  
-si tu como no, se te olvido no es así?- Setsuna en verdad la conocía muy bien  
-que no se te hace tarde para ir con tu pimpollo, recuerda que no le gusta que estés mas con migo que con el. Sufre un complejo de inferioridad el niño, dile que es malo sentirse inseguro-La respuesta fue fría, demostrando que la rubia estaba a la defensiva cosa que le aclaro completamente a ambas que no se había acordado de su exposición.  
-ya se me hacia raro que no lo agredieras-Michiru comenzó a reír y Setsuna se fue dejándolas solas.

Michiru se acerco a Haruka y poso una mano en el hombro de la rubia lo cual hizo que se pusiera mas nerviosa y su corazón latiera de manera mas rápida.

-Haruka lo que paso el viernesr30;  
-sabes que?? Setsuna tenia razón no estudie nada te parece si hablamos después-Haruka entro a su salón que estaba vació pero las cosas de sus compañeros ya estaban en sus lugares, iba allegar a su lugar cuando escucho la vos de Michiru  
-PARA TI NO SIGNIFICO NADA?-Haruka se volteo y encontró a una Michiru con la vista en el suelo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo :6  
La rubia regreso a su lado y se coloco frente de ella, levanto su mentón para poder verla a los ojos, en cuanto los hizo vio que en los ojos de Michiru se comenzaban a formar lagrimas

-Michiru tu?  
-eres una tonta si no te as dado cuanta Haruka Tenoh-la rubia no sabia que hacer, su corazón y cabeza le mandaban conjeturas diversas y todas le hacían confundirse.  
-odio admitirlo pero no entiendo, no se de que me hablas.  
-no entiendes? En verdad no sabes de que hablo?- Haruka desvió la mirada- no es obvio el hecho de que tu me gustas? Que lo que paso no solo fue un arrebato de mi parte? No entiendes que te amo, que sin darme cuanta te empezaste a meter en mi mente, en mi corazón, que con los cuidados y atenciones que tienes con migo no hacen otra cosa que darme ilusiones, que odio verte coquetear con otras chicas y que hace un rato por poco y me muero al verte sobre esa chica de lo mas contenta-  
-preciosa yo...  
-no me digas preciosa, así llamas a todas!!!!

Haruka se quedo de piedra y Michiru ya no necesito que la tomara del mentón y alzo por completo la cara por la cual ya se deslizaban unas lagrimas, la imagen le partió el alma a la rubia pero no sabia que hacer y mucho menos que decir.

Sin que se percataran a lo lejos Setsuna se encontraba viendo la escena y queriendo ir a pegarle a su amiga por no hacer nada.  
Cuando por fin Haruka reacciono y se acerco a Michiru para abrazarla la vos de su profesor que se acercaba a ellas la hizo voltear.

-Tenoh, te busca el profesor de deportes- Michiru al escuchar al profesor se limpio las lagrimas del rostro y se alejo un poco de la rubia  
-señorita se encuentra bien?  
-si profesor no se preocupe  
-tiene los ojos muy rojos  
-es por cansancio, ayer estuve mucho tiempo frente a la computadora y se me irritaron  
-será mejor que valla a la enfermería a que le den unas gotas o algo por el estilo, y usted Tenoh será mejor que valla a la dirección ahí se encuentra su profesor.-el profesor prácticamente le ordeno tajante y molesto a Haruka que no hizo mas que obedecerlo  
-pero profesor hoy nos toca exponer en su clase-le contesto Michiru cuando este estaba entrando al salón.  
-bueno, creo que es mas importante que ustedes vallan a donde los mande, por su participación no se preocupen yo les tomo el teme y sus nombres con el tercer integrante.  
-bueno lo que pasa es que el tercer integrante esta en la dirección terminando de entregar unos papeles que le pidieron- le interrumpió Michiru pues sabia que Setsuna se iba a tardar en regresar.  
-Bueno búsquenme durante el receso para asistencia, su tema lo exponen la próxima clase.- Michiru se fue con rumbo a la enfermería que estaba en dirección contraria a donde se había ido Haruka. Pero claro estaba que no necesitaba ningún tipo de gotas, solo relajarse y despejarse.

Cuando Haruka llego a la dirección se encontró al profesor que lo esperaba con un semblante un tanto preocupado.

-que bueno que llegas, el director me pidió que viniéramos a verlo a primera hora pero no había tenido tiempo de verte.  
-no se preocupe, me acaba de salvar-fue la simple respuesta de Haruka que estaba con un semblante tiste, lo cual extraño al profesor pues siempre que la sacaba de clases se ponía de muy buen humor-sabe para que nos quería ver el director?  
-pues creo que si entran se enteraran los dos- se escucha la vos del director proveniente de la puerta de enfrente.

En cuanto entraron a la oficina el director les indico que lo siguieran hasta la sala de juntas que estaba conectada con la dirección. Cuando entraron Haruka vio que se encontraba reunidos el presidente del comité de padres de familia, el subdirector y otras personas que no conocía, el director les indico que se sentaran para iniciar la junta.

-bueno como la mayoría ya estará enterado, estamos reunidos para discutir unos asuntos referentes a Haruka Tenoh- todos los presentes asintieron y el director prosiguió.

la rubia no se paro por el salón de clases en el resto del día. Después del receso la secretaria del director había ido por su mochila al salón dejando un permiso otorgado por el director para el resto del día.  
Cuando Setsuna hablo a casa de Haruka le contesto su hermana

-Hola Hotaru, esta tu hermana?  
-nop, desde que se fue a la escuela no a regresado, ni siquiera paso por mi  
-como que no paso por ti?  
-llamaron a mi casa y mandaron a Ricardo por mi, por que? pasa algo?  
-no te preocupes, solo dile que le hable, y si me puede hablar en cuanto llegue ¿si?  
-ok. Set que te parece si vienes a casa a comer, ya pasan de las 3, no he comido y no me gusta comes sola.  
-ok en veinte minutos estoy en tu casa.

Tal y como había quedado Setsuna llego a los veinte minutos y comió con Hotaru. Cuando dieron las 5:30 Haruka llego con su papá que solo las saludo y se metió a su despacho a hablar por teléfono. Haruka las saludo y se fue a su cuarto, Setsuna vio que la rubia tenia todavía el uniforme puesto, le dijo a Hotaru que no se preocupara y la siguió para ver como estaba. Cuando llego toco la puerta y Haruka le dio permiso de pasar.

-que te paso? Por que te fuiste de la escuela sin decir nada?  
-Set ahora no ¿si?- Haruka se froto los ojos y se paso las manos por el cabello para echarlo para atrás, una señal de que necesitaba despejar el estrés que tenia.  
-que tienes? que pasa? por que estas de malas?  
-POR FAVOR SETSUNA r30;DEJAME EN PAZ ¿QUIERES? TENGO COSAS EN LA CABEZA QUE NECESITO ACLARAR Y OTRAS QUE NECESITO ASIMILAR.-Haruka dejo escapar un grito seguido de un suspiro para relajarse y poder tranquilizarse- discúlpame, se que tu no tienes la culpa de lo pasa, pero tu sabes como me pongo.  
-descuida, que te parece si te das un baño en lo que yo voy a pedir que te preparen algo de comer que estoy segura que no has probado bocado desde la mañana.-Haruka asintió y Setsuna fue a pedir que le prepararan algo de comer.

Cuando regreso Haruka ya estaba arreglada y se estaba secando el cabello.

-aquí tienes- Setsuna le dio la bandeja con comida y se sentó a un lado de Haruka y espero a que terminara de comer para hablar con ella. Cuando termino se metió al baño a lavarse los dientes.  
-que es lo que te tiene de ese humor?- Haruka se asomo por la puerta del baño al escuchar a Setsuna- tiene que ver con Michiru?- se enjuago la boca y se sentó en la sillas del escritorio para hablar con su amiga.  
-ella te dijo algo?-Haruka se agacho un poco y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas  
-no, pero estuvo muy rara. No atendía las clases, todo el día se la paso viendo por la ventana y solo volteaba cuando alguien entraba al salón. ¿Por que no hiciste nada cuando Michiru te dijo que le gustabas?- Haruka ladeo la cara con una mueca de molestia, cuando Setsuna iba a continuar Haruka la interrumpió.  
-me extraña que no lo sepas- la vos de Haruka era apagada- después de tantos años conociéndome creo que deberías saber la respuesta.  
-me apena decirlo pero no tongo una idea clara así que creo que no la se. Llegue a pensar que te gustaba Michiru o acasor30; ¿es por Vanesa?- Haruka no contesto, lo cual Setsuna tomo por respuesta -¡¿LA SIGUES QUERIENDO?!  
-¡no es eso!  
-¿entonces? ¿qué pasa con tigo? déjame decirte que no te entiendo. As tenido otras parejas antes y no se por que no te das una oportunidad con Michiru siendo tan diferente y mejor que las otras.  
-¡POR ESO MISMO!!!! Michiru no es como las otras. Tu sabes que con ellas solo vivía el momento y después si te vi no me acuerdo. Pero Michiru es otra cosa, no me gustaría lastimarla confundiendo mis sentimientos. Ella no se merece eso.- Setsuna sonrió y tomo las manos de Haruka entre las suyas.  
-tu no estas confundida, sabes que la quieres, pero tienes miedo de que te lastimen. Tanto es tu miedo que no te as dado cuenta que eres tu la que la esta lastimando a ella sin darse cuenta. Dale una oportunidad y datela tu misma. Michiru te ama y tu a ella.- Setsuna se levanto y salió de la recamar de Haruka sin decir mas.

Al otro día no hubo señal alguna de Haruka en la escuela y eso preocupo tanto a Michiru como a Setsuna, que aparte de preocupada estaba enojada.  
El miércoles Haruka llego a la salida de clases a la escuela en donde se encontró a una muy enojada Setsuna, pues le dejo mas de 2 mensajes en el buzón del celular de Haruka, llamo a su casa pero le habían dicho que no había nadie.

-¡Haruka Tenoh, eres una tonta como se te ocurre no venir a la escuela. En verdad no entiendes que a la única que lastimas es a Michiru!-  
- U cálmate, donde esta Michiru??  
-ya se fue, lo mas seguro es que este en su casa.

Haruka se fue dejando a Setsuna en la puerta de la escuela, cuando llego a casa de Michiru se identifico, diciendo nombre y motivo de la visita, no le extraño pues la vigilancia en la casa de su padre era igual, espero a que le abrieran el portón (donde deja a Michiru siempre), cuando le permitieron entrar vio que la casa era igual de grande a la de su padre en Tokio, llego a la entrada de la casa y fue recibida por el mayordomo que le abrió y le dijo que esperara a Michiru en la sala. Haruka se sentía extraña algo le decía que ya conocía ese lugar, vio colgados unos cuadros que le llamaron la atención y supuso serian de Michiru, cuando se acerco a verlo alguien la saludo

-buenas tardes- era una mujer de entre 35 y 40 años, de la misma estatura de Michiru, piel clara y ojos azules, seguida de un hombre de la misma edad de la mujer, estatura semejante a la del padre de Haruka y cabello castaño que saludo de manera educada a Haruka  
-buenas tardes- contesto al saludo de ambos  
-Me imagino que vienes a buscar a Michiru ¿no?  
-si solo vengo a preguntarle algo y me voy  
-no te preocupes, los amigos de mi hija son bien venidos en esta casa-el señor levanto la ceja y su mujer corrigió-perdón nuestra hija- a Haruka le causo gracia ese comportamiento pus le recordó a sus padres años atrás.  
-señorita, espero nos disculpe por no atenderla como se debe, pero nosotros vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo.- sin decir nada mas los señores se fueron dejando sola a una Haruka algo extrañada pues un hombre se había dado cuenta que era chica a simple vista

-¿Haruka?¿qué haces aquí?- Michiru se quedo a mitad de las escaleras  
-Hola, yo también me alegro de verte  
-disculpa, es quer30;no esperaba verte  
-descuida solo quiero saber algo  
-dime  
-a que hora paso por ti?  
-he?


	7. Chapter 7

San valentin :2ª parte

-hoy es el baile de San Valentín recuerdas- Michiru sonrió y termino de bajar las escaleras

-son las 16:00 te parece si pasas a las 19:00?- Haruka puso una mano en su mentón para meditar la petición.

-vale-

se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha a Michiru que cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de Haruka en su piel, cuando se separo poso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Michiru, que abrió los ojos para ver a una Haruka sonriente. Después de eso, sin mas que decir y poco tiempo para terminar su itinerario Haruka se fue de la casa a cumplir con sus demás obligaciones  
Cuando el reloj marcaba las 19:00 en punto, Haruka estaba tocando el timbre de la casa de la familia Kaioh. En cuanto escucho sonar el timbre Michiru bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo para abrirle la puerta.

-hola, pasa ¿me esperas en la sala? No me tardo- la rubia asintió y entro a la sala, vio que los padres de Michiru estaban sentados platicando

-buenas noches- la saludo la mamá de Michiru cuando Haruka se daba la vuelta para regresar al living

-buenas noches-contesto la rubia viendo que era tarde para huir, entro a la sala sintiendo las mirada penetrante que le dedicaba el padre de Michiru.

-disculpe Señorita, ¿no se le hace que son muchas visitas en un solo día?- la cara que puso Haruka era de pena, desconsiento y muchas cosas mas. Cosa que causo la risa de los padres de Michiru-jajaja no te creasr30;disculpa cual es tu nombre?

-Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh, disculpen el no haberme presentado antes - Haruka se acerco para extenderle su mano a el señor que se veía un poco sorprendido y poco a poco se le estaba formando una sonrisa de ternura y cariño que al igual que su esposa iban dirigidas a Haruka que en verdad la asusto.

-Mamá, Papá ya me voy, Haruka ¿nos vamos?-Michiru la tomo de la mano para irse.

-Michiru a donde van hija?-le pregunto su mamá

-en la escuela van a festejar el día de san Valentín y Haruka me podio que fuera su pareja

-así que la señorita Tenoh te pidió ser su pareja para San Valentín ¿he?- el comentario hizo que Haruka se sonrojara al igual que Michiru- y en que van a ir

-En moto- el padre de Michiru se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a las chicas

-no estará hablando en serio verdad, no pensara llevar a mi bebe en esa cosa ¿o si?-

Haruka volteo a ver a Michiru con burla al oír como la llamaba su padre por lo cual recibió una mirada acecina y un pellizco en el antebrazo.

-bueno lo que pasa es que mi coche esta en el taller. Señor, parezca o no yo manejo con precaución. Por Michiru no se preocupe yo la cuido, y por favor tutéeme

-vamos amor ya déjalas se les hace tarde. Además ya oíste a Haruka, ella cuidara de nuestra hija.

-esta bien, a que hora traerás a mi bebe-Haruka dejo escapar una pequeña risa ganándose otro pellizco.

-le parece a las 12- el padre de Michiru iba a alegar pero su mamá se le adelanto

-claro, no se preocupen, pásenla bien

al serrar la puerta escucharon al padre de Michiru preguntar desde cuando las fiestas terminaban tan tarde y mas en una escuela. las chicas salieron de la mansión Kaioh en la moto que no iba a la velocidad acostumbrada de Haruka

-me temo que en esta ocasión si concuerdo con mi padre, crees que termine tan tarde

-no terminara como a las 10 pero por cualquier cosa era mejor pedir permiso asta las 12 no crees?

-bueno viendo lo de ese modo...que te pasa? por que vas tan lento?

-la verdad creo que si tu padre ve a la velocidad que manejo es capas de no dejarme salir con tigo de nuevo.

-en eso tienes razón pero ya dejamos atrás mi casa desde hace mucho.

-bueno solo no me sueltes- le contesto la rubia subiendo considerablemente la velocidad

Cuando llegaron a la escuela el gimnasio se comenzaba a llenar de estudiantes, en el fondo se encontraba una tarima con instrumentos para la banda que tocaría esa noche y en el lado derecho otra pequeña tarima para el DJ.  
Se encontraron a un grupito de chicas parada a un lado de la mesa tomando un poco de ponche platicando placidamente, Haruka se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido, tomo de la cintura a una chica de cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas.

-BOMBON!!!- le grito divertida, la chica por el susto escupió el ponche que había tomado en la cara de una chica de cabello negro, todas las chica pusieron cara de susto con excepción de Michiru que solo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación al acto de Haruka que soltó a la chica de coletas y saco su pañuelo para limpiar a la morena.

-Rei por favor discúlpame, yo solo quería asustar a Serena, no fue mi intención mojarte- la chica se encontraba respirando de manera agitada por lo cual Serena dio unos paso hacia atrás topándose con Michiru que le sonrió de manera tierna, Serena iba a corresponder al gesto pero escucho los gritos de su amiga

-Serena eres una tonta!!!- cuando Serena se volteo a verla se percato que Haruka la tenia sostenida de la cintura para impedir que se le fuera encima.

-Rei cálmate, ya te dije que ella no tuvo la culpa yo la asuste

-No Haruka, tu no tienes la culpa, sino la tonta de Serena, nunca se fija en lo que hace

-y que querías que hiciera si nadie tuvo la delicadeza de decirme que Haruka estaba atrás de mi, como querías que supiera que me iba a espantar justo cuando estaba tomando un poco de ponche!!!

-chicas que les parece si mejor vamos a bailar- les pregunto Lita que estaba detrás de Amy

-SI!!!HARUKA VAMOS A BAILAR???-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Serena, Rei y Mina, Haruka se enderezo buscando la ayuda de Michiru o alguien que saliera a su rescate, pero por lo visto tenia que salir sola

-lo siento chicas pero les parece si bailamos después?-Haruka soltó la cintura de Rei y se acerco a Michiru

-oye Haruka quien es ella?-Serena se puso de puntitas para poder alcanzarla

-^_^ bueno chicas ellas es Michiru, Michiru ellas son Serena, Amy y Rei. Tu ya conoces a Mina y a Lita- después de realizar todo el protocolo debido Michiru vio que Serena no saciaba su curiosidad, pero prefirió no preguntar

-bueno chicas, Haruka tiene razón, en este momento tiene que hablar con migo, porque el lunes me dejo plantada y no se apareció en todo el día.-Lita se veía molesta con su prima

-^_^U discúlpame la verdad no fue mi culpa, pero ese día me mandaron llamar de la dirección y se armo todo un rollo

-por que? ¿qué nueva locura se te ocurrió hacer?

-¿nueva locura? Que te pasa yo no e hecho nada.=P

-si le llamas nada el quemar el laboratorio por no poner atención, no , no as hecho nada-las interrumpió Mina, causando que Haruka se la quedara viendo de manera amenazante

-bueno para que te querían en la dirección- intervino rápido Lita

-nada lo que pasa es que el nuevo presidente del comité de padres de familia se entero que en realidad soy una chica y amenazo a la escuela con denunciarla en el comité deportivo para que me quitaran las medallas y los trofeos que se han ganado desde que yo entre al colegio.

-pero no pueden hacer eso o si?.vamos si hacen eso, también te pueden retirar los trofeos de las carreras tanto de autos como Motos no?

-no, me pueden quitar los que recibí en nombre de la escuela por estar registrada en la rama varonil, si fuera un grupo mixto no habría problema. Las carreras no me las pueden retirar ya que la cedula para competir no pide ser chico para participar y yo nunca he dicho serlo.

-Y por que no entraste al femenil

-por que cuando yo entre no había rama femenil en ningún deporte, solo natación pero no me gusta para competir.

-es que es lenta en el agua-le dijo Mina a Amy  
-U

-cállate Mina- le contesto Rei-sigue Haruka

-bueno el caso es que el semestre siguiente las chicas empezaron a formar equipos, yo me quise unir, pero por la misma razón tanto el director como los maestros y el presidente anterior no me dejaron pues la mejoría en el equipo era muy notoria y el prestigio de la escuela creció. Con el presidente nuevo pensaron que las cosas seguirían igual pero resulta que el señor quería que su hijo entrara al equipo, por que según el es toda una proeza en el atletismo. Pero yo no lo deje. El chico es un completo idiota

-Haruka para ti todos son idiotas-le dijo Lita

-claro que no, vamos la escuela solo pide buen promedio para entrar en cualquier equipo eso es obligatorio, los demás requisitos ya son cosa del capitán y entrenador. En mi caso solos les tomo el tiempo que realizan en la de 100m. Si su tiempo es bueno ya están dentro.

-y el no lleno los requisitos?

-no te mentiré Amy, su tiempo fue bueno, pero el descerebrado quiere entrar como titular,

-ah ya entiendo-dijeron Michiru, Amy, Lita y Rey

-que, que cosa?-preguntaron las otras dos

-no puedo meterlo como titular, ni siquiera como suplente, mi equipo esta completo y para llegar a ser titular tiene que pasar por lo mismo que todos. Como niño consentido que es no acepto empezar de cero y se lo dijo a su padre, que amenazo al comité con arrastrar la reputación de la escuela si no me expulsaban.- la rubia hizo un pausa para tomar aire

-y que mas paso?- le pregunto serena

-pues el director no encontró otra solución que transferirme a otra escuela

-¿QUE?!!!!-la pregunta fue general, incluyendo a Michiru que buscaba los ojos de Haruka. Que solo se quedo viendo a las chicas y cuando les iba a contestar la música comenzó a sonar en el gimnasio

-Vamos a bailar?- Haruka estiro su mano para que la tomara Michiru quien la recibió gustosa y la llevo a la pista de baile, escuchado el murmullo de las chicas y en especial el de Serena y Mina;

-oye Mina creo que Michiru es la novia de Haruka y no nos quiere decir r11;

Haruka regreso por ellas y las empujo a todas a la pista aprovechando que estaba la música electrónica. Michiru se rió por la reacción de Haruka y la espero a que regresara con ella. Después de una media hora Haruka y Michiru se fueron alejando de las chicas para poder descansar del alboroto que estaban causando Serena y Mina.

-te parece si tomamos algo?- le pregunto Haruka a Michiru mientras la música seguía sonando. Cuando estaban tomando un poco de ponche vieron que en la tarima de los instrumentos se estaban colocando los chavos de la banda.

-te paréese si salimos un rato, la verdad es que ya me dio calor y no me gustan los lugares llenos de gente-Michiru asintió, cuando se encontraban fuera Haruka se fue rumbo al pasto y se acostó en el, Michiru se quedo parada viendo el cielo que se encontraba lleno de estrellas, la luna se mostraba en toda su plenitud y sin ninguna nube que lo tapara

-que te pasa, estas muy rara-Haruka se recargo en sus codos para no tener que levantarse por completo.

-en verdad no lo sabes-le dijo seria

-no se si es mi imaginación pero cuando tenemos estas platicas nunca se lo que pasa por tu mente

-en verdad no lo sabes o prefieres no saberlo-pregunto de nuevo Haruka solo volteo a otra dirección-te vas a ir de la escuela?

la rubia se acostó de nuevo en el pasto, cosa que desespero a Michiru, que se arrodillo a un costado de Haruka, levantándola del cuello de la camisa que llevaba

-contéstame!!! No sabes como odio que solo te quedes callada cuando sabes que quiero la respuesta.

Haruka se enderezo quedando a escasos centímetros de Michiru (sin intención), ambas se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban pero ninguna hizo nada

-no te preocupes, voy a estar dándote lata por otro rato mas- Haruka se acerco un poco mas para posar su frente con la de Michiru

-y por que no te apareciste ayer ni hoy en la escuela?-la vos de Michiru era suave pues no quería arruinar el momento

-bueno lo que pasa es que tuve que salir de la ciudad por mi abuelo y regrese en la mañana pero me quede dormida

-que le paso

-le dio parálisis facial pero estará bien-

-parálisis? Pero si ya no estas con el para hacerle rabia a cada rato y a ese extremo-se mofo Michiru  
Haruka sonrió un poco pero su semblante estaba triste

-la verdad no se lo que paso en esta ocasión.

-por que lo dices

-el medico de la familia dijo que tubo suerte pues estuvo a poco de tener un derrame, en otras ocasiones sus disgustos eran provocados por sus peleas con mi papá, pero lo raro es que no estaban juntos cuando sucedió, no me imagino que pudo ser tan grabe para que se pusiera así, por lo regular mi abuelo es la persona mas tierna y noble que puedas conocer, bueno a excepción de Serena.- Michiru solo la acerco mas a ella para después darle un cálido abrazo que Haruka correspondió, pues en verdad necesitaba tenerla cerca.

después de un rato de platicar sobre cualquier cosa regresaron al gimnasio, la banda estaba terminando de tocar , después de un rato vieron a las chicas que estaba a un lado de la tarima donde tocaba la banda, solo con la diferencia de que Setsuna estaba con ellas así que no dudaron en acercarse a ellas.

-asta que aparecen

-mira quien habla tu debías estar antes que todos Setsu

-chicas no les parece que Eriol se ve muy mono hoy- les pregunto Mina

-si solo le falta la cola ^^-contesto Haruka, que fue salvada de recibir un pellizco de Setsuna pues desde la tarima se escuchaba la vos de Eriol

-chavos la canción que vamos a tocar me la pidió una persona muy importante para mi, por desgracia no se la puedo dedicar a ella pues me pidió que se la dedicara a una parejita que no se anima a decirse lo que sienten, o por lo menos uno no quiere aceptarlo. Espero que les guste.

En cuanto la canción comenzó las parejas no se hicieron esperar, Haruka se quedo a lado de Michiru para escucharla canción

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo q mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir

Con forme la canción avanzaba Haruka se puso atrás de la oji-azul y la abrazo, haciendo que quedara recargada por completo en ella

Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí

Michiru se acerco un poco para quedar a la altura del oído de la rubia

-Haruka con respecto a lo que paso el otro día-

-shhh, solo escucha la canción.- Sin mas se recargo en su hombro y sin darse cuenta empezaron a balancearse al ritmo de la música

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Solo para ti  
Solo para ti  
Solo para ti

Esto es en verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti...

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí.

En cuanto la canción termino Haruka tomo el mentón de Michiru la acerco a ella para darle un tierno beso que ambas fueron intensificando a tal grado que se alejaron de la realidad para entrar a un mundo donde solo existían ellas dos.  
Haruka se dejo llevar por el momento, en sus planes no estaba besar a Michiru y mucho menos de esa manera, sabia que lo que sentía por ella era algo mas que amistad, pero no tenia claro que fuese amor, lo único que tenia claro era que no quería perder la amistad de Michiru.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo:9

Cuando el beso termino ambas se separaron lentamente, Michiru abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la rubia evitaba encontrarse con su mirada

-veo que la canción si dio resultados.-ambas voltearon y encontraron con Scarlet que les hablaba r11;estas enamorada de Haruka ¿no?-la chica de ojos azules solo asintió.-puedes quedarte con ella. No creas que te la dejo tan fácilmente, solo espero un error de tu parte para regresar por ella.- Scarlet sonreía de manera cínica cosa que no le gusto a Michiru quien no dudo en contestarle.

-no te preocupes, no lo cometeré. no seré tan tonta como tu.  
Haruka se veía enojada con ambas chicas, se enderezo por completo y su semblante era serio y su mirada tanto como el tono de su vos eran fríos

-lamento informarles que no soy un objeto que se da y se quita!!.yo decido con quien estar- sin decir mas la rubia salió del gimnasio. Setsuna la vio y comenzó a seguirla hasta la azotea de la escuela.

- ni se te ocurra lanzarte, la sangre es difícil de quitar y mas la tulla que es muy pesada.- la rubia no volteo, estaba parada en la orilla de la azotea con los brazos extendidos, sintiendo por completo el fuerte viento que comenzaba a soplar.-

-gracias yo también te quiero! r11; Haruka le contesto con clara ironía y una sonrisa, se sentó en la orilla dejando que sus pies estuvieran en el aire y le extendió su mano a Setsuna para ayudarla a que se sentara

-vi a Scarlet cerca de Michiru cuando te fuiste ¿qué paso?

-nada

-Haruka!!- le dijo amenazante

-Scarlet llego cuando termino la canciónr30;

-y el beso ^^-Haruka se sonrojo y esquivo la mirada de Setsuna para que no se diera cuanta

-"mirona" ok y el beso, y le dijo a Michiru que se podía quedarse con migo, pero que si ella cometía un error regresaría por mi

-y?

-como que ¿y? Me trataron como si fuera un objeto que se tiene mientras sirve y se desecha cuando ya no

-Haruka seamos honestas. Tenemos ¿que? 15 o 14 años de conocernos ¿qué fue lo que paso? Nunca te a importado lo que diga la gente y menos Scarlet.

-pues eso- Setsuna solo levanto una ceja-ok, la verdad, ocupe el incidente para salir de ahí.-Setsuna dio un suspiro y la miro de manera reprobatoria

-¿por qué?

-porque es san Valentín y lo ultimo que esperaba para esta noche era terminar besando a Michiru y no sabia como explicárselo, además que Scarlet llagara y le dijera eso a Michiru no ayudo. la escena por si ya la había vivido antes y al recordarla me enoje y les conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente y salí corriendo

-por curiosidad en la escena anterior a esta no tiene nada que ver Vanesa?-Haruka agacho la cabeza, lo cual Setsuna tomo por respuesta- nunca entendí como te dejaste enganchar por ella. Por que no la olvidas

-por que lo que me hizo no es fácil de olvidar, ella se encargo de que no pueda hacer como si ella no existe, ni existió en mi vida.-suspiro con pesar- Sabes, antes de conocerla y aun ahora sigo pensando que el amor te apen... bueno tu me entiendes.-la rubia termino con una sonrisa triste.

-ella es tu pasado; tu presente y futuro está en el gimnasio y espera por ti

-lo se, pero tu sabes que como están las cosas ese pasado me seguirá de por vida

-no me gusta oírte hablar así.

-lo se

-A propósito es verdad lo que le dijiste a las chicas.

-¿qué cosa?

-que te cambiaron de escuela

-ha, si, el viernes presento los exámenes que estaba programados para la otra semana, según me dijeron tengo que pasar sábado en la mañana, por mi boleta para irla a dejar junto con mis otros papeles

-a que escuela te transfirieron

-según mi padre es un instituto para señoritas, pero para mi que es un reformatorio

-jajaja si la verdad lo tiene que ser para que te aceptaran. Y que con Michiru

-que pasa con ella?

-no te hagas, que hay con sus sentimientos? No te importan?

-ya vas de nuevo . Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar de nuevo ok

-por que no le das una oportunidad, POR QUE NO DEJAS QUE TE DEMUESTRE QUE TE AMA!!!!

-PORQUE NO QUIERO LASTIMARLA Y NO QUIERO QUE ME LASTIMEN!!!r30; ya no. La ultima ves que me deje llevar termine mal, se que ella no me lastimaría, pero me cuesta tener una relación sin pensar que lo aran por eso ninguna a durado mas de una semana, sin contar a Scarlet, yo no quiero lastimarla llegando a comportarme con ella de una manera fría u hostil por no querer que llegue a mi corazón

-por lo visto no te has dado cuanto de lo que pasa en estos momentos con tigo, ya no te insistiré. Piensa muy bien lo que haces y lo que quieres, pero que sea rápido porque abajo hay chicos y chicas tras ella. Espero que algún día te des la oportunidad de ser feliz r11;sin mas Setsuna se fue dejándola sola.

-creo que se molesto-comento Scarlet al ver a la rubia salir del gimnasio

-que es lo que planeas???

-yo? Nada, solo vine a darme por vencida

-no te creo nada, tu sabias que se molestaría ¿cierto?

-no, Haruka es muy rara nunca sabes como reaccionara, siempre es fría, dice y hace las cosas sin pensar en que puede lastimar a los demás, siempre es primero ella nunca se detendrá a pensar en ti

-eso no es cierto, a pesar de que te decías ser su r0;noviar1; nunca la conociste en lo mas mínimo solo te intereso por la fama de su apellido.

-si tu la conoces tanto por que reaccionaste ante mi provocación, Haruka odia que hablen de ella como un objeto

-lo se y si lo dije es por que lo planeo hacer, si ella me da la oportunidad de estar con ella no la desperdiciare.

-aunque no lo creas... en verdad espero que lo hagas, ella se merece lo mejor.

Scarlet le dedico una sonrisa triste y se alejo de ella, dejándola desconcertada. Michiru vio que la morena entraba al gimnasio y se acerco a ella

-esta enojada con migo ¿verdad?

-descuida, no es contigo, ya se le pasara; tu mejor disfruta de la fiesta

-por si no te diste cuanta mi pareja no esta

-por dios eso es lo de menos, espérame enseguida vuelvo- Setsuna no tardo en regresar con un chico, que por lo visto era del mismo grado que ellas, ojos cafés claros y de tez clara.

-Michiru el es Ryoma, toca la batería y como no lo van a ocupar por un rato te lo traje es amigo de Eriol

-mucho gusto

-no al contrario el gusto es mio, no todos los días se tiene el honor de conocer a una chica tan linda y ademásr30;

-bueno que les parece si mejor van a bailar, que para eso es la fiesta r11; empujándolos a la pista

Setsuna lo coto pues se le hacia muy repetido ese discurso, si las cosas salían como lo tenia calculado no seria necesario que bailaran mas que esa pieza y conociendo al chico Michiru no lo aguantaría mas de 5 minutos.  
Después de que al primera canción terminara (y como Setsuna lo tenia calculado) Michiru ya estaba harta de Ryoma pues se la pasaba alardeando sobre el.

La brisa nocturna la llenaba de calma y el silencio la dejara pensar.  
-me odio, me odio y te odio, te odio, TE ODIO SETSUNA MEIO

La rubia termino su grito con una sonrisa en los labios, se levanto y se fue rumbo al gimnasio, al llegar busco a Michiru y la imagen que vio cuando la encontró le molesto un poco, no esperaba encontrarla bailando, solo podía ver su cabello pero cuando el chico dio una vuelta la cara que tenia se le hizo de lo mas gracioso, pues Michiru estaba visiblemente harta de aquel chico, a cada pregunta de su acompañante Michiru respondía con una sonrisa cansada y una cara que no se definía entre fastidio y suplica para que alguien fuera por ella o le quitaran a aquel chico. Tenia ganas de ir por ella y soltar algun comentario sarcástico y comenzar a disfrutar con ella de la noche, pero al ver a Setsuna y Eriol cerca prefirió hacerla sufrir un rato mas, una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro y al estar con Eriol le dijo algo al oído, le pidio a Setsuna la disculpara y se lo llevo con ella. Dejando a la morena bastante extrañada.

La música se detuvo de un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron por completo y el reclamo por los presentes no se hizo esperar, en chiflidos y de mas gritos que empezaron a calmarse al escuchar el sonido del teclado seguido de una guitarra, bajo y la batería al mismo tiempo.

Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart

Una luz se encendió mostrando la figura de quienes estaba tocando Michiru se sorprendió pues eso no lo esperaba ni en su mas loco sueño.  
En el escenario estaban los chicos que hace un rato estuvieran tocando solo con la diferencia que en la batería se encontraba Eriol, el teclado y la voz eran interpretados magistralmente por Haruka que no tardo en encontrar sus ojos para formar una sonrisa que a Michiru se le hizo la mas sincera que tenia

With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness

Desde que sus miradas se encontraron no pudieron evitar dejar a los demás a un lado para entrar en su propio escenario donde para ninguna existía alguien mas.  
Mientras Haruka cantaba el coro ambas sentían como si la rubia se hubiera bajado del escenario y ahora estuviera a una lado de Michiru cantándole seca del oído moviéndose a su alrededor de manera suave y seductora.

Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
Disappear in the lie forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and  
secret words are said to start a war

With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness

I´m Killing loneliness

With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me  
I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness

Al terminar la canción ambas salieron de su ensoñación y vieron como la multitud estaba eufórica saltando y aplaudiendo la interpretación de la rubia, Haruka sonrió y le giño un ojo a Michiru que le regreso la sonrisa mas que encantada viendo como se dirigía a las escaleras para encontrarse con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

antes que nada gracias por leer y perdonen la tardanza espero les gusten los siguientes capitulos

Capitulo:10

-Haruka eres genial, te gustaría tocar con nosotros?- la rubia sonrío- como te habrás dado cuenta soy mucho mejor en la batería que cantando, de haber sabido que tocas y cantas así no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en pedirte entraras en la banda.

-gracias, pero no creo que a tu amigo le haga mucha gracia que le quite el puesto.-le dijo señalando a Ryoma- A demás en unos días me cambio de escuela.

-neeeeee por Ryoma ni te preocupes siempre a dicho que toca con nosotros por que le damos lastima. Y por la escuela no importa nosotros tocamos fuera de ella, esta presentación es por petición de Suni. Por favor piénsalo

-bueno lo tendré en mente y si me permites tengo algo que hacer.

El D´j no tardo en poner de nuevo la pieza que estaba antes que la banda tocara y todos aun estaban eufóricos saltando como locos.  
Haruka se extraño de que Michiru no se alejara de Ryoma para ir a encontrarse con ella, con forme la rubia se acercaba a donde estaban Michiru y Ryoma la canción terminaba y el ritmo (que hasta ese momento era de másica electrónica) se transformaba por completo comenzando a escucharse una balada lenta. se fue abriendo paso hasta donde se encontraba su sirena y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

Michiru había olvidado por completo a quien unos minutos antes fuera su pareja de baile y comenzaba a ir en busca de la rubia cuando fue tomada del brazo de manera posesiva, haciéndola voltear y encontrarse con quien había olvidado. El chico le sonrió de manera cínica y la jalo para poner su otra mano en su cintura.

-que haces? Suéltame por favor

-por que? Estamos bailando-le dijo mientras la acercaba mas a él

-suéltame por favor

-no, quiero estar con tigo otro rato

-suéltame!!-le ordeno de manera segura y en un todo frió que hacia mucho no se escuchaba en ella mientras con su mano libre lo empujaba

Ryoma se molesto y aferró mas el agarre del brazo de la chica sin importarle que la lastimara

-ya la escuchaste suéltala...párese que tus padres no te enseñaron modales- se escucho una tercera voz cerca de ellos, Michiru volteo al reconocer la voz- y mucho menos como tratar a una dama- Ryoma se detuvo y se la quedo viendo.

la rubia estaba parada a un lado de ellos, con el tono de voz y la mirada por de mas fríos, pero conservando su sonrisa, estaba mas que enojada, pero eso no aria que dejara su actitud engreída y altanera, ante todo impondría su educación, como la digna primogénita de los Tenoh que es.

-y se supone tu me dirás como?- pregunto Ryoma mientras soltaba a Michiru

-Me permite esta pieza-ignorando por completo al chico y estirándole la mano a Michiru a la cual se le ilumino la mirada de inmediato cosa que le hizo sonreír mas, pero el chico tomo a Michiru de nuevo cosa que no le gusto.

-lo siento pero ella esta bailando con migo-tomándola mas fuerte de la cintura

-a si?-viéndolo de arriba debajo de manera altanera y cínica- princesa te toco uno medio bruto ¿¿no??.

-a quien le dijiste bruto??!!-Ryoma soltó a Michiru para tomo del cuello de la camisa a Haruka (sin lograr moverla si quiera) quien no tardo en reaccionar para zafarse del agarre y mantenerle la mirada retadora que le dedicaba Ryoma solo que la de ella era mas arrogante.

-con cuidado, no creo que tengas para pagar una camisa como esta-

-tengo para comprar las que se me antoje, cuantas quieres que te compre para que no llores?

-ja no creo que un pobre diablo como tu tenga dinero para satisfacer un simple capricho como ese

-cuidado Tenoh!! No eres el único con influencias, creo habértelo demostrado ya

-lo único me demostraste es que no eres mas que un IDIOTA que no sabe hacer otra cosa que ir a llorarle a su padre para que le solucione sus problemas y le cumpla sus antojos.

Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru poniéndola frente a ella para alejarse e impedir que Ryoma se le acercara de nuevo. Las luces del gimnasio fueron bajadas y el chico se le acerco a Haruka (que no estaba muy lejos pues la pequeña discusión había atraído a la gente que estaba alrededor) la tomo del hombro y le dio la vuelta para estamparle el puñetazo que ya iba en camino a su rostro, la rubia reaccione un poco tarde y no podo detener por completo el golpe, si bien logro frenar un poco la fuerza no pudo evitar que el golpe le diera en la ceja.

-voy a darte la paliza de tu vida, en un rato cuando tus amigas te levanten no podrán ni reconocerte, no pienso dejar ni el recuerdo de esa carita bonita que tienes.

Michiru se volteo al no sentir a la rubia para ver como se tambaleaba ante el golpe que había recibido, la vio como pasaba el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda en la ceja y de este salía sangre, su respiración comenzaba a ser mas acelerada, si cuando llego por ella su mirada daba miedo, la que tenia ahora congelaba el alma aunque no la vieras directamente, jamás pensó ver mezclados en esos hermosos ojos tanto rencor, odio y de mas sentimientos para nada buenos, iba a acercársele cuando su imponente voz llego a ella

-no te acerques y no te metas! por favor-volteo a verla y no solo su voz era suave sino también su mirada la había moderado solo para ella pues al regresar su atención al chico cambio de nuevo.

Ryoma no tardo mas y le tiro el segundo golpe que iba con el mismo rumbo, esta ves Haruka detuvo el golpe con la mano izquierda mientras con la otra lo golpeaba en la boca del estomago, Ryoma se doblo por el dolor y la falta de aire, antes que se enderezara la rubia le dio un codazo en la espalda, haciendo que alzara la cara para atrás por el dolor y sin mas le dio un izquierdazo justo en la nariz sintiendo y escuchado como algo tronaba. Todos los que se habían acercado a ver la pelea se quedaron viendo asustados a la rubia.

-cuando vallas a golpear a alguien solo hazlo y de frente, no lo tomes desprevenido. Ah y no alardees.

-esto me lo pagas Tenoh!!!!

-aja! cuando quieras te doy la revancha-le contesto de la manera mas cínica que podía cuando miro a su un lado pudo ver a Michiru preocupada y con un moretón en el brazo-ah y ni se te ocurra arcarte a Michiru de nuevo. Esta claro??

-no estarás siempre para protegerla!!

-no me pongas a prueba siempre estaré para ella. Fíjate con quienes te metes y lo que haces, no creo que a tu padre le agrade perder su empresa y esta vallan a dar a manos de nuestras familias.

Michiru tomo a Haruka y se fueron dejando a Ryoma tirado en medio de todas los mirones que se acercaron para verlo en medio del charco de sangre que se comenzaba a formar.  
Después de un rato se encontraban fuera del baño y Michiru limpiaba la herida con un pañuelo mojado.

-auch-se quejo la rubia

-perdón, te duele?

-no tu crees , ah pero donde lo vea cerca de ti de nuevo, te juro que no lo cuenta- le dijo mientras ella se sentaba a su lado

-estas celosa?- Michiru se recargo en el hombro de Haruka

-de quien? De ese? Debes estar bromeando

-pues la verdad?, parecía otra cosa- le contesto de forma coqueta

-pues viste mal, solo quise salvar a... mi amiga

-a mi de que? Yo estaba muy cómoda con el

-a en serio? Pues yo vi otra cosa. Pero si quieres podemos alcanzarlo para que sigas bailando con el-Haruka se separo de Michiru, estaba molesta, tomo la mano de Michiru se enderezo y comenzó a caminar a donde creía se encontraba Ryoma

-tonta- Michiru sonrió, jalo a la rubia quedando de frente a ella para abrazarla.-gracias, gracias por salvarme y por la canción-dijo Michiru después de un rato, la rubia solo sonrió negando con la cabeza y correspondió el abrazo-pero tengo una queja.

-a que te refieres

-a la canción, yo no te e besado, siempre me besas tu

-ja claro que no-le contesto sonriendo-que hacías con el idiota ese?- pregunto Haruka reaccionando por fin-desde cuando lo conoces?

-bueno lo que pasa es que...

-yo se lo presente-intervino Setsuna apareciendo de la nada

-por dios quieres tener mas cuidado??? Un día de estos me mataras de un susto

-disculpa, que delicada!!! cuando regrese la vi sola, es una fiesta asi que se lo presente-explico calmada

-como se te ocurre presentarle precisamente a ese idiota, sabes que me odia, por su culpa me cambiaron de escuela y tiene muy mala fama, pudo haberle hecho algo.

-lo siento no lo conozco personalmente, solo lo vi interesado en ella pensé que era inofensivo. No pensé que se atrevería a tocarte.-

-no te preocupes Setsuna, afortunadamente no paso de un moretón... para las dos-dijo viendo a Haruka de manera burlona

-si tienes razón, solo espero que a tu padre no se le ocurra revisarte cuando llegues a tu casa. con lo delicado que es, no creo que le agrade ver un moretón en la piel de su bebe.

-cállate

Regresaron a la fiesta, durante el resto de la velada, se la pasaron bailando y divirtiéndose con las demás chicas hasta Eriol se unió a ellas. La banda seria la encargada de terminar la velada por lo cual le pidió a Haruka tocara con ellos para la ultima canción

-vamos no te niegues esa será tu ultima locura en esta escuela, no sabemos como es la nueva y mucho menos que nos depara el futuro, así que acepta.-le dijo Setsuna antes que se negara

-no mi ultima locura en esta escuela ya la hice.

Apenas eran las 10 de la noche y la fiesta estaba acabando. Sin darse cuenta Mina la había hecho invitarlas a cenar a todas incluyendo a Eriol (que las llevaría al restaurante y de este a sus casas), en una velada que se suponía seria solo para dos, al terminar la cena se quedaron platicando un rato mas, Michiru estaba contenta, salir con esas niñas era garantía de diversión segura.  
Al salir del restaurante esperaron a que las chicas se fueran, Haruka le sonrió y puso la moto en marcha rumbo a la playa. Al llegar Michiru bajo, se quito las sandalias que llevaba y se alejo de la moto dejando a Haruka recargada en ella, cuando llego a la orilla le estiro los brazos, la rubia entendió el mensaje y no tardo en imitarla y llegar a su lado para dar un paseo y disfrutar de la compañía de la otra.

-gracias por la noche- le dijo Michiru al llegar a su casa

-en verdad me alegro que te la pasaras bien-la rubia se veía pensativa y lejana

-quieres pasar?

-eh? No, no quiero molestar a tus padres deben de estar dormidos

-bueno-Michiru se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta

-Michiru??Quieres ser mi novia??!!-pregunto de antes de que serrara la puerta

Michiru levanto la vista y se la quedo viendo a los ojos un rato

-en verdad que eres lenta ^^

-eh? ?_?u

-si, si quiero ser tu novia.^ ^

Haruka sonrió con la respuesta, se acerco para darle un beso y Michiru poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. En esta ocasión Michiru sintió a la rubia mas entregada, el beso era mas apasionado que los dos anteriores. Pero no dejaba de ser tierno.

-amor nosotros nos veíamos así?

-no, tu eras lindo pero no tanto como Haruka

las chicas al escuchas las voces se separaron y se pusieron rojas.

-bueno yo ya me voy, buenas noches- Haruka le dio un beso en la mejilla a Michiru y a su mamá

-buenas noches señor-

-buenas noches, te espero para el sábado en la noche, no se si te habrá dicho mi hija pero vamos a dar una fiesta por la llegada de nuestro sobrino y su prometida a la ciudad, y de paso la nuestra.

-no se preocupe, será un honor estar con ustedes-. Sin mas la rubia se fue y Michiru se fue directo a su habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO.-11

Jueves y viernes no pudieron estar solas pues las chicas querían paras todo el tiempo posible con la rubia (tanto en la escuela como en su casa)antes de que se fuera.

-vamos solo me cambio de escuela no me voy a ir de la ciudad ni nada por el estilo- les había dicho pero ellas no hicieron caso alegando que ya no seria lo mismo pues las había mal acostumbrado. Dándole a entender a la rubia que mas que nada extrañarían las visitas a la pastelería después de clases.

El viernes Haruka se la paso toda la mañana presentando sus exámenes, en la tarde las chicas organizaron una comida en la casa de Serena (pues sus papás no estarían) y tendrían la casa para ellas, durante esos días Michiru se comenzó a llevar muy bien con todas y las invito a la fiesta del sábado (pues la mayoría eran conocidos de sus papas y uno que otro amigo de su primo).

Sábado en la mañana la rubia se la paso recogiendo y entregando papeles para su inscripción, en la tarde ayudo a Michiru con algunos detalles (cosa que a ambas les tomo un poco mas de tiempo), en cuanto se desocupo la rubia se fue a su casa, para bañarse y arreglarse, tomo las llaves de la camioneta (pues tenia que pasar por las demás)y fue al cuarto de Hotaru.

-Hotaru ya me voy!!

-espérame ya termino!!

-eh? -Haruka abrió la puerta del cuarto de la niña y la vio arreglada para una fiesta- A donde vas?

-papá me dijo que fuéramos a esta dirección-le estiro un sobre con la invitación

-pero yo tengo que ir a otro lado, a donde fue?-Haruka tomo el sobre

-pensé que por eso te llegaste a arreglar, él se fue al aeropuerto, dijo que tenia que pasar por alguien, que era una sorpresa y que nos alcanzaría hay.

-como sabe de esta fiesta?-le pregunto al ver la dirección

-se la vinieron a dejar el miércoles en la tarde

-bueno hime-chan vamonos, todavía tengo que pasar por Lita y las demás

cuando llegaron a las casa de Michiru. Haruka estaba enojada pues las chicas se tardaron mas de la cuenta y le hicieron llegar tarde.

-Hotaru!! Que gusto verte como as estado??

-buenas noches señorita Michiru, a mi también me da gusto verle de nuevo ^^

-no tienes por que ser tan formal, háblame de tu

-de acuerdo Michiru-le dijo la niña alegre

-hola amor, la verdad esperaba que regresaras luego-le dijo Michiru cuando termino de saludar a las chicas

-no fue mi culpa, cada que pasaba por una me detenía de 15 a 20 mns. Para que se terminara de arreglar y salieran.- las chicas solo se agacharon apenadas

-^ ^bueno ya tranquila- la abrazo y le robo un beso

-por que no me dijiste que habían invitado a mi papá-la rubia correspondió el abrazo y se calmo

-la verdad no lo sabia. Me perdonas un minuto ya regreso

Michiru se fue con sus papas, pues querían presentarle a unos amigos. Mientras la rubia se divertía con las ocurrencias de Mina y Serena.  
Hotaru se había separo de ellas y fue a buscar a su papá pues lo había visto llegar con alguien, pero no alcanzo a ver con quien.  
La rubia se encontraba de espaldas y sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y como alguien le hablaba cerca del oído

-hola amor, no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte-mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y depositando un beso en el cuello de Haruka

Las chicas se quedaron heladas al reconocer a la chica frente a ellas, la rubia se deshizo de ese abrazo para ponerse de frente con quien le hablaba

-TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?-exclamo la rubia enojada

-shhhh, calma amor no te exaltes- le dijo mientras estiraba una mano para tocar su mejilla

-no me toques- la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar el contacto

-que piensas. Te gusto tu sorpresa?- le pregunto extendiendo los brazos como en espera de un abrazo, ignorando la actitud de la rubia

-...

- vamos me dirás que no te dio gusto verme??... y que opinas??

-por respeto a mi hermana y a mis amigas no te digo lo que pienso, no quiero ser grosera.

Las chicas se percataron de que las cosas se iban a ponerse mas tensar pues Michiru se acercaba a ellas, se hicieron señas para que alguien la alcanzara y la llevara lejos en lo  
que las cosas se calmaban.  
Mientras Haruka estaba al borde de la furia, hablando consigo misma para no soltar toda la clase de improperios que se le venían a la mente

-Haruka vamos a bailar-Setsuna se puso en medio de ambas y la tomo de la mano

-vamos Setsuna, no siempre puedes ser el centro de atención de Haruka, además acabo de llegar, déjame disfrutarla un rato.

-la verdad no creo que tu llegada o tu simple presencia sea de relevancia alguna y mas para ella- la morena la volteo a ver, su semblante era sereno pero su voz era molesta

-mira quien lo dice, la niña que solo existe para servirle de pañuelo a Haruka, soñando con poder algún día ser mas que una niña mas en su vida.- la vista de Setsuna se desencajo al escucharla

-ya cállate Vanesa!! no se te ocurra volverle a hablarle de ese modo. lo siento, pero si quieres pasar un rato alegre busca a tu acompañante.

-Haruka ya llego papá-Hotaru llego con una sonrisa que incremento al ver por quien estaba acompañada su hermana

-ya me di cuenta- fue la fría respuesta de Haruka

la rubia arrastro a Setsuna a la pista de baile sin que ninguna de las dos hablara haciendo un silencio incomodo para la morena

-Vanesa que haces aquí???-pregunto la niña entusiasmada

-ya ves quise venir a verlas pequeña

-por que se fue Haruka, pensé que se pondría contenta de verte

-pues ya ves que maleducada anda esa niña, gusto en verlas chicas- la joven se fue sin mas que un ademán con la mano como despedida dejando a todas procesando todo lo ocurrido.

La morena no aguantaba el silencio que reinaba en ese momento entre ambas pues para su gusto Vanesa había hablado mas de la cuenta; por lo que decidió comenzar a hablar

-vamos Haruka cálmate- la rubia inconscientemente sujeto mas fuerte a su amiga pegándola mas a su cuerpo y quedando cerca de su oído para que pudieran hablar

-como me pides que me calme. Que le pasa?- La morena se ruborizo al sentirla tan cerca.

-vamos Haruka ya la conoces, no quiero que tu enojo te haga hacer una locura. recuerda donde estamos

-no Setsuna en realidad no se quien es. Es que como se le ocurre ponerse frente a mi, llamarme r0;mi amorr1; y decirte esas cosas, por dios, -Setsuna pudo sentir que Haruka estaba buscando la salida mas cercana para ir por la camioneta y salir a todo lo que daba para despejarse, la conocía demasiado bien como para no reconocer cada gesto en ella.

-no se te ocurra dejarme sola en la pista para salir como una cobarde,-Setsuna se abrazo a ella acortando la distancia que las separaba- no le des el gusto de ver que su presencia te afecta. demuéstrale que para Haruka Tenoh ella no significa nada

-lo siento, pero no puedo.-separo con delicadeza a Setsuna de ella para poder verla a la cara-Esto no lo hago por ella, ni por que me importe en lo mas mínimo, lo hago por que quiero ahorrarle una escenita a mi padre, a Michiru y a su familia. -la rubia camino a toda prisa a la salida del salón, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta sintió como unas delicadas manos rodeaban su cintura en un fuerte abrazo (por lo que todos sus músculos se tensaron al instante) y un perfume a rosas invadía su olfato

-que pasa? a donde vas?- la rubia reconoció el aroma y la voz de quien le hablaba por lo cual se relajo entre los brazos de su dueña

-Michirur...y..yo me...- Michiru la dejo de abrazar para darle la vuelta y verla a los ojos

-sssh. Quien era la chica con quien hablabas hace poco? Te veías un poco alterada amor ,¿que pasa?

Haruka cerrando los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro cansado para poder contestarle

-...nada...yo...tengo que-el dedo indice de su novia se poso en sus labios impidiéndole continuar. La rubia la abrazo, para que Michiru no viera su estado. Demasiado tarde pues su semblante preocupado y temeroso no paso de largo por la otra -ven mis padres nos buscan, creo que quieren hablar con nosotras ^^

la rubia solo asintió aun con la cabeza gacha y se dejo guiar a donde estaban los padres de su novia

Cuando llegaron cerca de ellos la rubia cambio su expresión por una seria y sin emoción alguna imposible de ser leída. Por descuidada sabia que Michiru se había dado cuanta de su estado. Ya hablaría con ella en caso de que preguntara, pero nadie mas tenia que saber que algo le afectaba.

-Haruka hija que gusto verte, disculpa haberlas dejado solas en la tarde-le saludo la amable mujer como de costumbre

-descuide señora, Michiru me dijo que nos buscaba

-a si, solo queríamos presentarles a un viejo amigo nuestro. pero se nos a desaparecido.

-señora? No deberías llamarle mamá o suegra?-dijo el padre de Michiru provocando que ambas se pusieran rojas aun que la rubia un poco molesta pues no le gustaban que alardearan así su de relación con Michiru

-amor déjalas en paz. Chicas no se enojen ni se apenen, el es asi, le gusta molestar a la gente

-si, no se a quien me recuerda-se escucho una vos a espaldas de Haruka y Michiru-creo que de haber sido tu hija no se parecerían tanto. Haruka- Saludo el dueño de la voz

-papá- la aludida inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo

-y quien te dice que no puede serlo?

Su mujer y Michiru lo vieron de forma molesta y reprobatoria mientras los Haruka lo fulminaba por su comentario.

-no es cierto, vamos Haruka no te enojes.^_^u

-si hija descuida...si fueras su hija no serias tan guapa ^_^

-claro^^... que te pasa!!. Si fuera mi hija seria una diosa. Si no me crees compruébalo tu mismo-señalando a Michiru

-Señorita-haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo a una Michiru sonrojada y deteniéndose a observarla detalladamente-tu eres la chica que acompañaba a Setsuna en la cafetería el día que llegue a la ciudad ¿cierto?

-si

-pues me presento soy James Tenoh y déjame decirte que eres afortunada en parecerte a tu madre. Charlotte que guapa te encuentras-dijo caminando con los brazos abiertos para saludar a Charlotte

-un gusto Sr. Tenoh y gracias

-James me alegro que pudieras venir- contesto la mama de Michiru

-Señor? Me haces sentir un viejo linda-termino guiñándole un ojo coquetamente

-ya veo a quien saliste Haruka- Michiru se acerco mas a la rubia abrazándola de la cintura

-y no conociste a mi madre ^^

-Tenoh guarda las garras, a mi hija no le gustan los viejos rabo verde.

-jajajaja vamos Ben nunca haría eso, por quien me tomas.

-bueno, bueno que te parece si mejor dejamos las cosas como están. Donde te habías metido hombre

-a lo siento, pero estaba buscando a mis hijas, y a mi acompañante pero encuentro a una y se me desaparecen las otras. Saben que es genial que estemos juntos después de tanto tiempo. Si esta casa hablara.-James soltó un suspiro de nostalgia

-si lo se, teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos. Te acuerdas que teníamos que hacer todo un circo para poder estar juntos sin que nuestras hijas terminaran peleadas, y ahora míralas hasta se abrazan.

Haruka se quedo viendo a su padre confundida mientras Michiru la soltaba.

-no te acuerdas Haruka?- la rubia negó con la cabeza y su padre continuo- si no mal recuerdo todo comenzó cuando caíste del árbol que esta frente al balcón de Michiru, tu le echaste la culpa a ella de tu caída y después empezó la pelea verbal. Tu le decías dientes de conejo y la pelea seguía pues en esa época tu estabas mudando dientes pues te decía chimuela y cosas por el estilo. Después en los días de lluvia a Michiru le gustaba nadar le decías que le caería un rayo, como buena niña ella no se aguantaba y te sacaba al jardín para que te quedaras bajo la lluvia o te jalaba con ella a la alberca. Eran muy divertidas cuando peleaban ^^.

Michiru estaba notablemente roja y Haruka seguía confundida,

-Tu te acuerdas???

-yo recuerdo que peleaba con una niña de cabello largo y que siempre usaba unos lindos vestidos

-ah cierto, a mi me hacían ponerme vestidos, _ ya lo había olvidado

-te veías muy linda.

-a si que por tu culpa me caí de un árbol???-le recordó fingiendo enojo antes que hiciera otro comentario

-no fue mi intención tirarte, fue un accidente y como nunca me disculpe tu empezaste a molestarme.

-la verdad es que yo no me acuerdo de nada-Haruka solto una risita burlona y la abrazo de nuevo- pero de todos modos te perdono

-ah que linda- Ben se unió al abrazo

-Después ustedes se mudaron a Osaka y nosotros a Francia y hasta hoy nos podemos reunir. Ni siquiera pudimos estar en el entierro de Natalie- Charlotte y Ben se pusieron tristes pues desde hacia mucho se culpaban por no haber estado con sus mejores amigos cuando la necesitaron.

-descuiden yo se que no les fue posible estar presentes. pero también se que sintieron mucho su muerte.

-señor-el mayordomo se acerco para hablar con Ben-su sobrino y su novia ya están listos

- a si diles que bajen. Charlotte es hora amor, en seguida regresamos con ustedes.

-ya vuelvo- Michiru soltó el abrazo de la rubia y le dio un fugas beso en los labios.

Ben, Charlotte y Michiru se fueron rumbo a las escaleras con una copa en mano cada quien llamando al atención de todos los presentes.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo: 12

-queridos amigos, mi esposa Charlotte y yo queremos agradecerles por acompañándonos. Como sabrán el motivo de la fiesta es por nuestra llegada y la presentación formal de mi sobrino y su encantadora novia

-que a sido eso????

-que cosa???

-acoso no piensas contármelo?

-no hay nada que contar padre

-segura?- James le dedico una sonrisa burlona a su hija la cual solo le regreso la sonrisa

-ok. Estoy saliendo con ella... bueno... es mi novia desde hace unos días

- y no me lo habías dicho?

-no había tenido la oportunidad, bueno si te soy honesta no e podido ni salir con ella desde entonces.

-te ves muy contenta

-lo estoy

-me alegro, solo no hagas algo que lastime a las dos.

-gracias por confiar en mi

-lo hago, pero no esta de mas. ^^ Donde esta tu hermana???

-tranquilo papá esta con Lita y las demás

-puedes ir por ella, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes ^^

-ah-contesto con desgane la rubia- te informo que no pasare la noche en casa

-perdón, me informas? No quieres decir. Papá me das  
permiso para ir a dormir a casa de una amiga? O que se yo.

-no, hace mucho que no le pido permiso a nadie, ni doy informes de lo que planeo hacer, solo te lo informo para que no te preocupes por mi

-tenme mas respeto jovencita que soy tu padre y el que paga tus gastos.- estaba serio mas no enojado ni alterado

-te tengo todo el respeto del mundo papá, pero desde que vivo sola las cosas cambiaron para mi. Con respecto a mis gastos esos los pago yo desde hace mucho, el dinero que me mandas esta en una cuenta y puedes disponer de el cuando quieras. Te pido que no te enojes- le contesto divertida pues la cara que puso su padre le recordaron los puchero que hacia Hotaru cuando la regañaban por una travesura.

-no me enojo hija //-la rubia termino su pelea interna para ponerle atención a lo que diría Charlotte

-pues yo pienso lo mismo que tu, va a ser muy pesado para ella, además a estas horas te puedes encontrar cada loco en el volante. No es que desconfié de ti Haruka, pero ahí cada muchachito doragadicto que pueden tener un accidente

-bueno si el problema es estar manejando a estas horas de la madrugada. Michiru se puede ir a quedar a mi casa, Setsuna también lo hará.- la morena solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación

-mmm tu tapadera oficial-se escucho un murmullo, Haruka volteo molesta a ver quien había dicho eso esperando que fuera Vanesa para contestar algo, pero se dio cuenta que había sido su padre

-puedo preguntar el motivo de la insistencia en que mi hija te acompañe?-pregunto el padre de Michiru con una sonrisa picara

-Papá!!!-le reclamo Michiru algo molesta

-no te enojes preciosa- Michiru se la quedo viendo feo- ok no te vuelvo a decir así, se me había olvidado princesa- le dijo abrazándola y sintiendo una mirada penetrante sobre ella, al voltear se dio cuenta que la mirada que había sentido no solo era penetrante sino molesta la cual prefirió ignorar- lo que pasa es que me será muy difícil verla por un tiempo.

-se puede saber por que????

-papá!!!!

-que???!!!!!

-para que quieres sabe???

-puede tener algún problema, nosotros la podemos ayudar.

-haha gracias pero no se si mi padre o Michiru les habrá comentado que por unos pequeños problemas me han transferido a otra escuela y desde este lunes comienzo a ir, este mes regreso a las carreras y conociendo al jefe de equipo no creo que me de un descanso así que no se si pueda verlas tan seguido como quisiera, y me gustaría pasar el resto del fin de semana con ellas.

-mmmh no se. Es que mi nena nunca a dormido fuera de casa!! T_T

-PAPA!!! Deja de llamarme así!!!!!!-recrimino Michiru que estaba mas que sonrojada

-ya, esta bien. Haruka pongo en tus manos mi tesoro mas preciado

-descuide

-no quiero que llegue con un moretón en el brazo como el otro día-comento serio Ben

-ves, te dije que te iban a revisar-le comento la rubia al oído

-cállate-comento dándole un pisotón. Haruka ahogo todo signo de dolor

-Haruka que le hiciste a Michiru???-pregunto su padre preocupado

-YO???... nada, seria incapaz de tocarla

-en serio-pregunto con coquetería e inocencia fingida Michiru, a lo que la rubia solo sonrió

-bueno, ya que no vas a regresar a la fiesta te importaría bailar esta pieza con migo Haruka-por fin hablo Vanesa que tenia rato observando a la rubia.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo:13

La rubia se la quedo viendo seria un momento

-vamos todavía es temprano, no pasan de la 12-le dijo Vanesa al ver que no se movía

-cierto-comento James-me parece que es temprano aun

-no creo que el llegar en media hora sea una tarea difícil para la campeona junior y novata en formula uno o si???- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios cosa que molesto a la rubia- vamos por los viejos tiempos

-eso es cierto-comento molesta, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Vanesa estiro una mano y Haruka la tomo haciendo que esta sonriera-para mi no seria ningún problema llegar a tiempo, pero no quiero que los padres de MI novia se queden preocupados- la rubia soltó su mano-lo que me recuerda que prometí algo y no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

La rubia se volteo y tomo la mano de Michiru, para irse a la pista de baile, Setsuna le sonrió y Haruka le guiño un ojo. Dejando a Vanesa molesta y a los demás presentes extrañados, sobre todo a su padre quien sabia ellas habían tenido una amistad

-que fue eso????-pregunto Michiru que entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia para comenzar a bailar

-que cosa???

-tu comportamiento, no crees que fuiste un poco grosera con la novia de tu padre???

-por que? yo no rechace su ofrecimiento ni la deje con la mano estirada. Tranquila solo le estoy dando prioridad a lo que es importante para mi-le dijo mientras recargaba su frente contra la de ella y la miraba a los ojos

-es la misma chica con la que estabas ase un momento no????-pregunto seria -por ella te ibas a ir????

-que tonterías dices???-le contesto nerviosa. Michiru no había dejado de observarla y agradecía preguntara pues ahora sabia a que atenerse con ella.

-...-la oji-azul se quedo callada y la miraba como si quisiera analizarla

-siiiii, si era ella y no me iba a ir, solo quería tomar un poco de aire, recuerdo haberte dicho no me gustan los lugares llenos de gente-

-cierto-comento apenada

-mejor olvídate de Vanesa y mi padre, cierra tus ojos y bailemos en paz-le sonrió y la tomo de la cintura pegándola mas a ella mientras Michiru solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, haciendo de esto un abrazo y olvidándose de lo demás.

Haruka se tranquilizo, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a seguir como si nada disfrutando de la pieza. No bailaban solo se mantenían en su mismo lugar deslizándose al ritmo de la música, después de un rato Haruka se quedo quieta junto con las demás personas que estaban en la pista, intento empezar a caminar pero se dio cuenta que Michiru seguía recargada en ella y con los ojos cerrados

-Michi

-uhm??

-ya

-ya que??

-ya termino la pieza

-ya se, pero quiero seguir aquí

-aquí?? Que tiene de especial seguir aquí paradas-pregunto Haruka por de mas extrañada

-no, yo me refiero r0;aquír1;-dijo rozando levemente el cuello de la rubia con la punta de su nariz, haciendo que esta se estremeciera ante el contacto- recargada en tu hombro- continuo hablando de una forma tan sensual que al rubia se perdió por un momento en su vos-respirando tu aroma y sintiendo tus brazos en mi cintura. aun que preferiría estuviéramos solas-termino con un toque de inocencia que le encanto a la rubia haciéndola sonreír

-si e de admitir que yo también preferiría estuviéramos a solas.-le respondió con su sonrisa seductora siguiendo su juego- Todos se nos quedan viendo-le dijo aun mas divertida al ver las miradas puestas sobre ellas

-te importa? Pense te gustaba ser el centro de atención

-por eso sigo aquí.-le contesto mientras la alejaba delicadamente de ella

-mala, yo quería seguir disfrutando de tu perfume

-descuida después te regalo un frasco ^^

-tonta

regresaron a donde estaban sus padres que las miraban divertidos

-pensamos se quedarían todo la noche paradas-soltó James al verlas llegar

-por mi no habría ningún problema pero ella no quiso-contesto fingiendo estar molesta Michiru

-según recuerdo siempre te a gustado ser el centro de atención y que todos te observen-comento Vanesa, pero a la rubia le dio la impreciso de que ese cometario tenia otra intención

-si, es cierto.-contesto la rubia tranquila, se acerco a Michiru y la abrazo por la espalda recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la peli-verde mientras ella recargaba sus manos sobre las de la rubia al igual que inclinaba su cabeza - Si fuera por mi me quedaría abrazándola toda la noche, pero te e prometido una pieza-dijo enderezándose con pereza y extendiéndole su mano a Vanesa para ir con ella a la pista de baile

-que lastima que la vallas a dejar por mi culpa-la rubia solo se rió, le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Michiru. Dejando un poco extrañado a su padre quien no le dio mas importancia al asunto

-abrazándola toda la noche???amor crees que sea buena idea dejar a Michiru irse con ella-comento Ben con una cara que asemejaba algo de preocupación y miedo

-por que lo dices amor

-bueno ya la escuchaste y si intenta aprovecharse de la inocencia de nuestra hija

-mmmmh no lo creo. Haruka es una niña muy linda y respetuosa

-si, su padre te parecía así y Haruka nació antes de que él y Charlote cumplieran 9 meses de casados-

-tarado cállate-dijo James sonrojado

-vamos amor, en caso de que ocurriera algún abuso seria de nuestra hija no de Haruka

-Mamaaaaaaá!!!-protesto al aludida haciendo que todos se soltara a reír

-que es lo que tramas con esto-pregunto la rubia sin rodeos mientras la tomaba de la cintura pero procurando no acercarla demasiado a su cuerpo

-creo que se le llama bailar-le contesto poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia, mientras la otra era sostenida con desgane por Haruka

-no te hagas la tonta que sabes bien no te queda- comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la pieza que tocaba la orquesta que en esta ocasión era un vals

-entonces se mas explicita

-bien. Que haces en Tokio y a que vienen esos comentarios-dijo dándole una vuelta

-estoy en tokio por que tu padre mando por mi- Vanesa hizo una reverencia- también por que quería verte, aunque por lo visto a ti no te importa en lo mas mínimo mi presencia

-ah!!! Vanesa por dios!! A otro perro con ese hueso

-pues aunque no lo creas es la verdad. Y pues los comentarios, son solo celos-dijo bajando su mirada al suelo para evitar la mirada fría que le dirigió la rubia

-ja de plano que eres cínica

-piensa lo que quieras, pero tu y yo tenemos que platicar para dejar todo claro

-no tenemos nada de que hablar, los tres años que llevas de relación con mi padre son mas que suficientes para mi

-eso...eso... yo...

-olvídalo. No me interesa-la corto sin titubeos, su mirada era fría, quería expresar el rencor y desprecio que sentía pero sabia unos ojos azules estaban viéndola y prefirió dejarlos salir en forma de un suspiro muy pesado. Escucho el ultimo compás de la pieza se inclino y puso su mejor sonrisa desconcertando en sobremanera a Vanesa que estaba con su semblante triste.

Regresaron con los demás, encontró a una Setsuna sonriente y a Michiru un tanto sonrojada

-que pasa???

-por ahora nada, la pregunta es que va a pasar durante el transcurso de la mañana-comento Setsuna haciendo que Michiru se sonrojara mas

-bueno, dile a las chicas que nos vamos,

las chicas se despidieron y fueron a pedir les trajeran la camioneta, Amy, Rei y Serena iban sobre Setsuna, Lita y Mina que se acomodaron en la parte de atrás mientras Michiru iba cargando a Hotaru que sabia tan bien como la rubia su padre se olvidaría de ella.

-Haruka tengo hambre-se quejo Serena

-Serena!!!-le gritaron de inmediato

-que??? Estuve bailando mucho y me dio hambre. Me dirán que a ustedes no????

-bueno ya que lo mencionas- dijeron todas apenadas

-bueno, bombón me encanaría llevarlas a comer algo pero se nos aria tarde

-bueno eso tiene solución- dijo Mina sacando su celular y marcando a su casa-bueno, mamá??ah papi-pausa-no es que, quería ver si puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de una amiga-pausa-bueno es que todavía no sabemos en casa de quien-pausa-es que Haruka nos invita cenar-pausa mas larga- por favor papi!!! Por eso te quiero!!! Gracias!!! Listo-dijo serrando el celular, después de unos segundos Amy, Serena y Rei hicieron lo mismo, logrando que Hotaru y las tres mas grandes se soltaran a reir

-bueno solucionado ese problema, solo nos queda saber que vamos a cenar y en donde

-Pizza!!!-contestaron las mas chicas contando a Hotaru

-bueno no creo que una pizzería este abierta a esta hora-dijo Michiru

-una con auto servicio si-esta ves contesto Rei

-conocen alguna-la rubia se estaciono para que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo

-si cerca de aquí ahí una

-y luego que

-pues vamos a tu depa-contesto cono si nada Serena

-no, es muy chico como para que entremos todas

-me gustaría hacer una lunada, con bombones fogata y todo-sugirió Hotaru

-bueno entonces vamos a comprar la pizza y todo lo demás-dijo la rubia poniendo en marcha la camioneta

-y donde nos vamos a quedar por fin, vamos a tu casa o que???-pregunto Michiru

-no, tengo en mente un lugar mejor


	13. Chapter 13

holaaaaaa! si ya se que me tarde una eternidad, pero si e de ser honesta. no e escrito nada, voy a terminar de subir unos tres capitulos que tengo a ver si la inspiracion regresa.

gracias por sus comentarios y espero les guste la continuacion. ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

saludos ^-^

/

-en que piensas- pregunto Michiru que estaba en la camioneta junto a Haruka y Setsuna esperando a las demás chicas a que regresaran de ir a comprar los dulces

-sabes, cuando me despedí de mi papá me dijo algo que me extraño

-que cosa?-

-``espero no este en peligro tu integridad¨. La verdad no entiendo que me quiso decir-contesto la rubia extrañada. Haciendo que en la parte trasera Setsuna soltara a reírse (pues sus intentos por contenerse avían fallado).,logrando que Michiru volteara su mirada a la ventanilla pues estaba mas que sonrojada.

-Set te encuentra bien?- Haruka se la quedo viendo un rato por el espejo retrovisor

-si descuida-le contesto secándose unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos por la risa-

-tu sabes que le pasa?- volteo a ver a Michiru

-yo?...pues...-

-es que me acorde de mi compañero de baile el pobre se quedo en shok cuando lo deje bailando solo-contesto la morena ya mas calmada viendo la cara de alivio y leyendo un (gracias) de los labios de Michiru

-buuuueno, si tu lo dices.-se quito el cinturón de seguridad y volteo para ver a Setsuna de frente-pero yo creo que es por el hecho de que Michiru pueda abusar de mi esta noche.

Tanto Setsuna como Michiru se la quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos y mas sonrojada que antes, cosa que hizo reir mas a la rubia

-que? co...como?-soltó Michiru después de unos segundos

-``por mas que mi mujer diga que las cosas serian de otra manera. Por tu bien espero que no toques a mi hija ¿entendido?" -contesto simplemente -es lo que dijo tu padre. Yo estaba igual que tu. Bueno quitándole el sonrojo-continuo explicándole al ver que Michiru seguía sin entender

-que mas te dijo

-nada. Pero eso, el comentario de mi padre y de paso el cometario de Setsuna-contesto simplemente haciendo que la morena sonriera de nuevo

-ves mis juegos de habilidad mental si funcionan-contesto con orgullo

-pues tengo que admitirlo. O tu que piensas michi?

-no le hagas caso, mi padre esta un poco loco .

-en verdad?. Y yo que ya estaba planeando como dejar a las chicas en la carretera y secuestrarte .

-tonta -la rubia se acerco y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Cuando se iba a separa Michiru la tomo de las mejillas para impedírselo

-uuiiiiihhh. Hotaru tápate los ojos, estas muy chica todavía para ver esto-en cuanto las chicas se separaron vieron que en la ventana estaba asomándose serena, Mina y Hotaru

-Mina cállate, deja de estar de mirona y mejor ayúdanos a subir las cosas al coche.- se escucho la vos de Lita que ya se había sentado junto a Amy y Rei. Hotaru entendió lo que planeaban hacer y aprovecho que las chicas rubias se alejaban un poco de la puerta para entrar corriendo y dejándole a las otras dos meter las cosas que habían comprado

-ven lo que les pasa por mironas- les dijo Haruka mostrándoles la lengua en forma de burla

-que malas son T_T- se quejo Serena tomando unas bolsas y pasándoselas a Amy mientras ella se acomodaba sobre Rei

-Serena tonta por que no te fijas, me estas pisando

-lo siento pero yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas los pies tan grandes

-oye Haruka no as pensado en comprarte una van, digo para este tipo de salidas nos seria muy útil-comento Mina cerrando la puerta ya sentada sobre Lita

-pues deja que mi padre se case con su "noviecitar" y le compre una, asi yo se la pido prestada porque en lo personal no me gustan- recalco con claro sarcasmo al referirse a Vanesa sin mas la rubia se puso en marcha escuchando las ocurrencias de las chicas y las peleas de Rei y Serena que no podían faltar

-falta todavía mucho?-pregunto Michiru

-por que la prisa, ya te aburrieron los gritos?-comento viendo por el retrovisor a Rei y Serena que de inmediato se callaron mas que sonrojadas

- Si es así mejor disfruta del paisaje

-no, no es eso créeme que lo disfruto pero Hotaru ya se durmió-le dijo señalando a su hermanita que estaba recargada sobre su hombro

- y tanto la ropa como la posición en la que esta no es para nada cómoda, si se queda mucho tiempo asi le dolera el cuello mañana

-descuida ya vamos a llegar-

-hablando de ropa, nos vamos a quedar vestidas a si?- pregunto Rei

-pues les diré que no les queda de otra que quedarse a si. Ya llegamos-dijo deteniéndose frente a una gran reja que por al hora era mas que obvio que estaba serrada

-que hacemos en el hípico?-pregunto lita

-como querían convivir con la naturaleza, que mejor que los caballos?

-no pensaras que nos vamos a dormir en las caballerizas o si?-se escucho la vos preocupada de Serena

-y por que no? Que tiene de malo? Dicen que la paja llega a ser muy calientita, a de mas que yo sepa nadie duerme en una lunada-contesto la rubia divertida al ver las caras de sus amigas

-si pero...

-nada- Haruka salio de la camioneta para acercarse a una caseta que estaba junto a la puerta, hablo con el guardia, regreso a la camioneta y atravesó la entrada para ir directamente al estacionamiento. -adelántense y espérenme en las caballerizas-les dijo a las chicas que le hicieron caso al instante mientras ella habría la puerta de Michiru,-Hotaru, hermosa despierta.-le dijo a su hermanita recibiendo solamente un quejido de su parte, haciéndola reír-lastima mañana le tendré que platicarle lo rico que sabia todo por que conociendo a las chicas lo mas seguro es que no quede nada-solto Haruka mirando a Michiru con una sonrisa logrando que Hotaru abriera los ojos de par en par y saliera corriendo a las cabelleritas tirando a la rubia en el proceso

-que mala eres-le dijo Michiru ya fuera de la camioneta y estirando su mano para ayudarla a pararse

-tu crees?-fue la corta respuesta de la rubia acompañada por una sonrisa algo traviesa aceptando la mano que su novia le ofrecía llegaron a las caballerizas donde las chica ya las esperaban con un caballo cada una

-joven aquí tiene-le dijo el hombre entregándole a Quirón- el otro caballo que pidió ya lo traen, le preparo uno a la señorita Hotaru o es para ella.

-no, es para ella- señalando a Michiru

-prepáreme uno-se escucho la vos de la niña-si puede a Penélope-el hombre asintió y se retiro en busca de la yegua

-buenas noches; saludo una chica de cabello castaño que le llegaba a la espalda, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos miel y de estatura similar a la de Michiru que llegaba con un caballo blanco de ojos cafés y le extendía las riendas a Michiru de manera educada

- Setsuna tiempo sin verte

-lo mismo digo- contesto la morena con alegría-que no deberías estar en el internado?-le pregunto al tiempo que subía a su caballo

-eh?jajaja si pero ya ves los fines de semana los paso con mamá, entre semana la extraño mucho-le contesto un tanto nerviosa

-a tu mamá o al el hípico?-se escucho la vos de la rubia

-Haruka!-la chica casi empesaba a dar saltos de alegria- que alegría verte a que se debe la dicha!

-hola Luz.-Haruka se le acerco para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, podría decirse que igual de emocionada que Luz- Pues me entere que estabas aquí y venia a verte pero en el camino me encontré a unas chicas lindas y ya no me dejaron venir sola

-pues que lastima ya será para la otra-le contesto Luz guiñándole un ojo, siendo respondido con una sonrisa y abrazo de la rubia lo cual molesto un poco a Michiru pues ya eran demasiadas muestras de cariño de la rubia para con esa chica. -vienen de una fiesta?-pregunto al ver como estaban vestidas

-que inteligente!- pensó la oji-azul

-que perspicaz, como te diste cuanta?-pregunto la rubia con claro sarcasmo

-tonta =P.

-ven-la tomo de la mano y se acerco a donde estaba Michiru que lanzo una rápida mirada a las manos de ambas chicas-Michiru ella es Luz, luz ella es Michiru Kaion, mi..

-su novia-termino la oji-azul viendo que Haruka tenia una sonrisa algo burlona y a luz con una mirada que no supo interpretar

-mucho gusto-le dijo estirando su mano con una sonrisa que a Michiru le pareció sincera pero aun así no terminaba de agradarle-Y ustedes que esperan para ayudarlas a subir!-les dijo a los otros tres hombres con quienes había ido-ya vengo-les dijo y se fue para donde estaba Hotaru que ya estaba con Penélope Haruka se acerco a ofrecerle su ayuda a Michiru siendo ignorada por esta que había aceptado la ayuda de uno de los hombres que estaba hay, cosa que le extraño pero prefirió no decir nada y vio como ayudaban a las demás a montar a la inglesa

-pobres no quisiera estar en su lugar-escucho la vos de Luz a su lado

-lo se, por que crees que no me gustan los vestidos-comento Haruka riendo con ella

-Luz no quieres venir? Queremos acampar y hacer una lunada- Setsuna que asta ase unos momentos sonriera se quedo helada al ver la mirada acecina de cierta oji-azul

-acampar?-murmura por lo bajo para que solo la rubia la escuche-no saben para donde van ciento? -sssshh -mmmh no, yo creo que será para la próxima- le contesto sonriendo y codeando disimuladamente a la rubia que al igual que ella se dio cuanta de cómo la veía Michiru

-bueno, ya vamonos- les dijo la rubia subiéndose a su caballo y volteando a ver a los hombres que le habían ayudado- disculpen haberlos molestado a estas horas y gracias por venir

-descuide joven estamos para lo que guste- la rubia solo sonrió en agradecimiento y se volteo a ver a Luz

-te llevo a casa?-pregunto la rubia estirando una mano para que montara con ella la cual no tardo en ser aceptada, quedando Luz frente a ella

-bueno nos vamos ya o que?- se escucho la vos de Michiru que si bien ella no era celosa ni mucho menos grosera, la rubia tampoco era muy cariñosa con la gente y que lo fuera con esa chica le molestaba la cara que había puesto su novia le gusto, sabia que estaba celosa y a pesar de que nunca le guato que la celaran ese gesto en Michiru le pareció encantador. Se puso en marcha adelantándose para indicarles el camino a las demás, Setsuna se puso a platicar con Michiru mientras ella platicaba con Luz y las demas las iban siguiendo inmersas en su mundo sin hacer caso a nada.

-me buscas o te busco?-pregunto la rubia deteniéndose en la nada pues el lugar se veia rodeado de solo árboles

-descuida se donde encontrarte- le dio un beso en la mejilla en el cual se tomo su tiempo haciendo reir a Haruka pues sabia lo que se traía entre manos esa niña loca

-sabes que me estas complicando la noche?

-a la gran Haruka Tenoh? No lo creo- sonriendo de forma ladina, le acaricia la mejilla de manera cariñosa y se baja del caballo con cierta elegancia para avanzar perdiéndose en la profundidad del bosque.

/

ya saben espero sus reviews

nos vemos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo:15

Para su buena (o mala) suerte parecía que tenia boca de profeta. Después de dejar a Luz, Michiru no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, por mas que intento platicar con ella era simplemente ignorada, al ver los ojos recriminatorios y burlones de Setsuna opto por dejarla tranquila y puso toda su atención en el camino y las chicas que iban tras ella, conforme iban avanzando los árboles se iban entrelazando mas entre si asiendo casi nula la luz de la luna que iluminaba el camino y logrando que las mas chicas se juntaran unas a otras pues les empezaba a dar miedo

-saben esto yo lo vi en una película de terror. Un grupo de jovencitas estaban pasando una linda noche en el bosque, cuando de la nada aparecía un hombre con una hacha y las empieza a matar una por una-comento Mina haciendo una vos de suspenso, seguido de un relámpago que ilumino el lugar.

-y de que forma te gustaría a ti, descuartizada, colgada, degollada o ahogada. Tu escoge yo elegiré el escenario, te prometo que será un lugar bonito-le dijo Haruka muy cerca de su oído haciendo que la rubia soltara un grito de terror

-que te pasa quieres matarme de un paro cardiaco acaso?

-pues no, pero tu vas a ser la primera descuartizada si no dejas de asustar a las demás-le señalando a las chicas que estaba en verdad asustadas y volteaban para todos lados cada que escuchaban una sonido-tranquilícense o asustaran a los caballos

-pero y si Mina tiene razón?-pregunto Serena

-no le hagan caso, Mina esta loca-le contesto Hotaru sonriendo para calmarlas

-lo ven ni siquiera Hotaru que es mas chica que ustedes se pone así-apoyo la rubia

-ah pero es que a ella le gustan ese tipo de películas-contesto Rei

-señor dame paciencia!-exclamo Haruka-bien para que estén mas tranquilas apurémonos- salió a todo galope, seguida por las chicas.

después de no mas de 10 minutos llegaron a la orilla de un lago donde se veía el reflejo de la luna, la zona estaba despejada de árboles y a unos 15 metros del lago se veía la entrada a una "pequeña" casa con tres plantas.

-wow! Papá no me había comentado nada de este lugar

-él no sabe nada y te agradecería no se lo comentaras

-por eso esta tan lejos?

-si, a él no le gusta pasear de este lado

-bueno, tus razones tendrás para que no sepa nada.

-si las tengo. Bueno chicas yo voy a dejar los caballos mientras ustedes entren, en la planta baja encontraran sus habitaciones, en las cuales encontraran ropa espero que les guste, si quieren conocer el resto de la casa les recomiendo que sea mañana porque todavía no se les instala la luz en las plantas altas

Haruka se fue y las demás entraron y dejaron las bolsas con comida botadas a un lado de las escaleras mientras corrían a ver las habitaciones, la cocina y de mas que había en la planta baja

Setsuna y Michiru se rezagaron un rato y vieron la decoración minimalista y sobria en la cual Michiru noto cierta similitud con el decorado del departamento de Haruka pero en esta ocasión no era al 100% el estilo de la rubia,

-estas locas!-soltó Setsuna con un tono entre divertido y resignado- voy a ver que están haciendo las demás- tomo las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina

Michiru se quedo viendo las escaleras, pues desde fuera había notado un resplandor proveniente de la planta mas alta.

De antemano sabia que no encontraría a nadie en la sala por lo cual se fue directo a la tercera planta donde se encontraba su recamara, si en verdad la luz no era mucha no le fue difícil llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta y fue directo al closet y saco lo primero que encontró para empezar a cambiarse, se quito el traje y se puso el pantalón que había sacado tomo la playera y se la iba a poner cuando escucho el quejido de alguien al chocar con un mueble. Se volteo lo mas rápido que pudo con la guardia en alto buscando de donde y de quien provenía el ruido.

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto acercándose y dejando olvidada la playera en la cama al ver de quien se trataba-te lastimaste?-volvió a preguntar tomándola por los hombros para tratar de ver su rostro, la rubia soltó un suspiro pues no obtenía respuesta alguna lo cual le empezaba a molestar-piensas segur comportándote cono una niña caprichosa o puedes decirme algo para que ya no me preocupe por ti.

-no, estoy bien solo me peque con la esquina del escritorio-contesto Michiru algo sonrojada-y no es un berrinche-alego molestia asiendo un puchero

-bien, pensé que estarías con las demás-contesto ignorando el tono molesto

-pues ya ves que no!

-estas molesta con migo y asumo que es por Lucia- aseguro la rubia, sabia que ese tema en esos momentos era un arma de doble filo, pero no tenia planeado tener un fin de semana viendo caras largas de parte de Michiru además que sabia Luz llegaría desde temprano.

-Lucia?! Que no era "Luz"?

-si, se llama Lucia pero yo le digo Luz y te pido que no uses ese tonito para hablar de ella por favor-le hablo de manera serena, con una calma que solo con ella podía tener; lo cual le estaba empezando a costar trabajo pues el tono al hablar de Michiru no le gustaba nada y mas su comportamiento con ella

-si claro como sea!

-corazón por favor, no quiero que estés molesta con migo

-corazón?! Hay que linda ahora si soy corazón?

-Michiru amor por favor, deja las ironías. trato de hablar tranquilamente con tigo

-escuche bien? As dicho corazón y amor en una sola noche?y a demás quieres hablar con migo cuando me as ignorado todo el camino?

-Bien!-contesto Haruka ya enojada subiendo un poco la vos-no quieres que sea tierna con tigo lo entiendo, pero después no te quejes. Ya me estoy hartando de esto estas haciendo una tormenta en un baso de agua!...aaaaaah!- Haruka miro su celular en el buró que estaba sonando y se acerco a tomarlo-que quieres?-pregunto golpeado

-mm por lo que escucho te fregué la noche-se escucho la vos del otro lado de forma cínica

-ya rápido que quieres

-a mira con migo no te desquites si!

-ya!-soltando un suspiro- lo siento Luz, que se te ofrece?-pregunto ya mas calmada la rubia volteando a donde había dejado a Michiru encontrándose con que la chica ya estaba cerca de la puerta

-ves así esta mejor

-espera-la rubia bajo un poco el teléfono y tomo a Michiru de la mano para impedir que se fuera la jalo dentro del cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave la cual metió en su pantalón.

-Déjame salir

-no. Y ya deja los berrinches ahora te quedas asta que terminemos de hablar. Ya estoy sigue que paso?

-huí esta bueno el pleito no?

-si y no sabes como te lo agradezco

-a mi?

-claro a sido cortesía tuya recuerdas?

-ah cierto, bueno están en tu cuarto?

-si y déjame te digo que no es la forma en como quería que lo conociera

-bueno te dejo con tu amorcito nada más te avisó que nuestros cuartos ya tienen luz, solo truena fuerte los dedos dos veces seguidas

-tronar los dedos que original. Espera un momento ya lo instalaste? A ver espera desde cuando estas aquí? Que no solo estas los fines de semana. Bueno ya lo sabré y no te ira nada bien

-bueno pues asta entonces, te dejo un regalo de buenas noches prende tu luz yo se lo que te digo- Luz corto la comunicación dejando a la rubia mas que extrañada, que volteo buscando a su novia que se veía mas molesta aun.

Aunque pareciera tonto comenzó a reír pues si no llamaba Luz no hubiera recordado que estaban a oscuras pero lo mas raro era que aun así sabia que caras estaba haciendo Michiru exactamente

-debió ser muy divertido lo que te dijo no?

-esta loca-contesto simplemente sin quitar su sonrisa e hizo lo que le dijo Luz cosa que al instante se arrepintió pues vio como la molestia de Michiru aumentaba al ver en el buró una foto de ella y luz abrasadas en la playa ambas con traje de baño y en una posición algo sugerente. Se levanto y fue a ver las fotos de la repisa frente la cama de Haruka encontrando a las mismas personas pero en diferente escenario

-Lucia date por muerta-soltó la rubia para si misma mientras la otra veía el cuarto lleno de fotos en las que tan bien salía Setsuna en ellas

-paréese ser que es una persona importante en tu vida-soltó después de un rato en silencio por parte de ambas cuando ya estaba mas tranquila.

-dios por que me diste una novia bipolar si lo es -tarada! di algo o se molestara de nuevor1; -se reprocho la rubia- ella y Setsuna han sido mas que mis mejores a migas las mejores hermanas que pude haber tenido, claro sin menospreciar a mi enana

-fue tu novia? O hubo algo entre ustedes?

-no, no hubo ni habrá nada entre nosotras, eso tenlo por seguro. Confía en mi

-lo ago poro te pido que me entiendas. No es fácil para mi ver a mi novia abrazar y saludar tan afectuosamente a una chica la cual desconozco

-sin mencionar el hecho que soy una coqueta incorregible ¿cierto?

-cierto. Perdona la escenita

-descuida. Fue mi culpa

-Haruka-se escucho el grito fuera del cuarto- Haruka! Sal rapido, donde estas.

-que pasa Set- pregunto la rubia al abrir la puerta haciendo que Setsuna volteara para donde provenía la luz y se pusiera roja

-no encontramos a Michiru- respondió ladeando la cabeza con vergüenza

-descuida esta con migo-le dijo abriendo por completo la puerta dejando ver a Michiru

-aah! disculpen la interrupción. Por nosotros no se preocupen estaremos a bajo preparando la cena, mientras ustedes pueden seguir en lo suyo. No es necesario que le ponga llave de nuevo eh!- escucharon la voz de Mina que se venia acercando tras Setsuna-pero mujer podrías por lo menos ponerte una bata cuando salgas no?-haciendo que Setsuna se pusiera mas roja y a Michiru ver bien a la rubia

-que? Celosa?- respondió sabiendo a que se refería, logrando dejar sonrojada a Mina-oye Set nos esperas un rato quiero mostrarte algo-Setsuna solo asintió

-si ya entendí la indirecta, nos vemos abajo-le contesto Mina fingiendo molestia y desapareciendo por las escaleras

Haruka sonrió y regreso a la cama y se puso su playera

-saben que ninguna de las dos tiene por que ponerse nerviosa de verme sin playera.- las chicas solo respondieron haciendo su sonrojo mas prominente-vamos?- les dijo haciendo una seña para que salieran con ella.

-Haruka las escaleras están del otro lado

-si, ya lo se pero por mas hermosas que se vean vestidas así no creo que quieran estar con esos vestidos toda la noche o si?

-pues e de admitir que son algo incómodos pero temo informarte que al parecer no conoces mi talla.- le contesto la morena

-jah claro que la conozco y no solo tu talla sino también tus gustos. Y no soy la única- le contesto deteniéndose frente a una puerta y abriéndola para dejarlas entrar-Por lo cual esperamos que te guste tu cuarto

-mi cuarto?

-claro. Acaso pensaste que te arriamos a un lado- le comento tronando los dedos para encender la luz-bueno, ya regreso- Haruka se acerco a Michiru y le dio un beso rápido en los labios y sin mas desapareció por la puerta

-y?como estuvo la reconciliación?-pregunto por fin la morena al no escucharlos pasos de la rubia cerca

-de que hablas?

-vamos Michiru; Haruka tenia la puerta de su cuarto serrado con llave

-no es nada de lo que estas pensando- le contesto con un leve sonrojo. Setsuna se le quedo viendo algo confundida por lo cual Michiru le contó lo que había pasado

-bueno e de admitir que tu actitud fue algo infantil pero comprensible. De haber sido yo creo que haría lo mismo. Por otro lado puedo asegurarte que el que ellas tengan algo es imposible

-lo mismo le he dicho yo-se escucho la vos de la rubia que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta-toma espero que te quede, se que prefieres los camisones pero en esta zona hace algo de frio y al parecer va a llover-le estiro un pantalón algo holgado y una playera de manga larga parecida a la de la rubia solo que de color azul a lo cual Michiru sonrió enternecida-no me dirás que también piensas que no conozco tus gustos?

-no, se que los conoces, pero que tan bien te gustaría conocerme-pregunto con un tono coqueto

-créeme que nunca me seria suficiente- le contesto con una sonrisa socarrona e iniciando con el juego de miradas

Setsuna tosió un poco para recordarles que estaba todavía con ellas

-bueno, ya que Setsuna anda de aguafiestas las dejo para que se voy a estar con las chicas, las espero abajo no tarden

cuando la rubia llego a la planta baja no le extraño escuchar los gritos de ciertas rubias por lo cual lo tomo como referencia par llegar donde ellas

-con que querías estar a solas con Michiru he picarona?-le dijo Mina picándola

-si, no se los pienso negar. Quiero estar con ella a solas, pero ya será en otra ocasión, por ahora pasemos nuestro últimos momentos juntas

-eso nos hace sentir mal- le dijo Reí

-si, no queremos que nos dejes-contribuyo Serena con los ojos vidriosos

-eso es algo que no esta en mis manos. Que les paréese si nos dejamos de sentimentalismos y mejor pasamos un bonito rato

al poco rato se les unieron Setsuna y Michiru para pasar la noche comiendo las cosas que habían comprado siendo las mas chicas las que devoraron la comida y contando anécdotas bochornosas de cada una de ellas acompañadas de grandes logros donde había una nombre que resonaba y producía una opresión en el pecho de cierta oji-azul r0;Luciar1;.  
Como a las cuatro de la mañana las chicas ya habían sido vencidas por el sueño; la sala fue iluminada por los relámpagos que se veían caer despertando a Haruka que estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en uno de los sillones, acoplo su vista a la poca luz que le brindaba los restos de la chimenea y vio a las chicas dormidas recargadas una sobre al otra, se intento mover para ir a despertarlas y sintió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre sus piernas viendo a Michiru acostada en ellas ladeo un poco su cabeza y vio que en el sillón era ocupado por Setsuna que empezó a despertar al sentir las respiración de al rubia cerca de su brazo

-que hora es?-pregunto la morena

-no lo se, será mejor que las mandemos a sus camas  
-si, pobres estaban muy cansadas

-todas lo estamos, a sido una semana difícil-le comento la rubia soltando un bostezo

-descuida yo las despierto tu encárgate de Michiru-la rubia asintió viendo a su amiga levantarse con cuidado de no pisar a su novia para ir a despertar a las chicas y mandarlas a sus cuartos sin que hicieran mucho ruido.-te ayudo con Michiru- pregunto una ves que solamente quedaban ellas en la sala

-descuida yo me encargo vete a dormir

-bueno asta al rato- se despidió la morena desapareciendo por las escaleras

-bueno princesa te toca estrenar mi camita-le susuro procurando no despertarla mientras pasaba las manos de Michiru alrededor de su cuello y la tomaba en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, arrepintiéndose al terminar de subir a la segunda planta-sabes corazón te voy a poner a hacer mas ejercicio o terminaras con la salud de mi espalda-volvió a susurrar mas para ella misma que para Michiru

-la que tiene que hacer ejercicio es otra por que yo estoy en exelente condición física-se escucho el susurro en la vos de Michiru, provocando que la rubia estuviera a poco de tirarla

-no hagas eso, puedo llegar a soltarte y el suelo es algo duro

-confío demasiado en ti y se que no me soltarías. Además quiero ver que tanto resistes-le contesto rozando apenas la punta de su nariz en le cuello de la rubia

-Michiru!-le recrimino algo sonrojada

-ara ya no soy corazón? Que mala solo me lo dices cuando se supone duermo o estoy enojada con tigo-le reprocho con inocencia y haciendo un puchero algo triste

-mmm.

-ya deja de quejarte que aun te faltan unas escaleras por subir

-si ya se, pero como ya estas despierta puedes caminar tu solita

-no, estoy muy cansada como para subir esa escaleras-le contesto recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

-si claro como yo no me canso

-bueno si no te gusta esa razón tómalo como un castigo por andar de coqueta.

Haruka decidió no protestar y siguió caminando, al llegar a su habitación deposito a Michiru en su cama.

-no me vas a tapar? Tengo frió

-mmm mira que te tienen consentida

-reclámaselo a mi padre

-si claro dos veces. Duerme bien, nos vemos en un rato-le dijo dándole un beso en los labios y uno en la frente a modo de despedida.

-a donde vas- pregunto tomándola de la mano

-descuida yo dormiré en el cuarto de Luz

-no, duerme con migo!-pidió como una niña pequeña a la cual no se le puede negar nada

-bueno, lo único malo es que solo dormiremos-comento ganándose un pequeño golpe en el obro.

Eran mas o menos las siete de la mañana cuando se escucho ser abierta y cerrada la puerta del cuarto de Haruka, en la cama se podía ver un cuerpo sepultada bajo las sabanas. Resguardando los frágiles ojos del dueño de aquel cuerpo de los deslumbrantes rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana por la falta de cortinas.

-HARUKAAAAAAA!- escucho ese bulto que se encontraba boca bajo en esa cama, para luego sentir el peso muerto de alguien sobre ella haciéndola soltar un grito de terror que bien pudo ser escuchado asta las caballerizas- vamos cálmate- le dijo tratando de que dejara de gritar- estas loca asustaras a todas- se enderezo un poco quedando sentada, con las piernas a cada lado. Tomo la punta del cobertor y lo retiro de un jalón viendo quien había sido su victima quedando pálida de golpe-GOMEN-pronuncio rápido bajándose de golpe de la cama y asiendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa

-espero sepas que de no saber que se trata de una confusión mínimo ya tendrías la nariz fracturada cierto?- se escucho la vos de Haruka salir del baño-Michiru estas bien?- le pregunto acercándose a la cama para abrasarla viendo que se encontraba algo desorientada

-Michiru-san por favor discúlpame, no era mi intención

-descuida Lucia-san pero puedo saber a que se debe esa forma de despertarme- pregunto aun abrasada a la rubia y sintiendo como su corazón se tranquilizaba

-por favor perdóname, yo pensé que se trataba de Haruka por eso te salte en sima-le contesto evitando a toda costa su mirada y con las mejillas claramente sonrojadas, viendo la cara de burla de Haruka que intentaba por todos los medios no estallar en carcajadas-bueno voy a ver que hacen las demás- se disculpo y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la habitación-provocando que la rubia no se contuviera mas escuchando en la parte de afuera un "Cállate Tenoh"

ya saben espero sus reviews

nos vemos.


End file.
